Remake On My Way
by Tabifangirl
Summary: Ten adalah seorang omega. Ia membenci alpha karena mereka dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan segalanya. Sementara ia, yang seorang omega, harus bekerja dua kali lipat agar diakui kemampuannya oleh orang lain. Dan ketika ia bertemu dengan soulmate-nya yang adalah seorang alpha, Ten merutuki hidupnya. Omegaverse. Omega!Ten. Alpha!Kun. Soulmate!AU. KunTen. WayV. NCT. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

[Remake] On My Way

Summary: Ten adalah seorang omega. Ia membenci alpha karena mereka dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan segalanya. Sementara ia, yang seorang omega, harus bekerja dua kali lipat agar diakui kemampuannya oleh orang lain. Dan ketika ia bertemu dengan _soulmate_-nya yang adalah seorang alpha, Ten merutuki hidupnya.

Omegaverse. Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics. Omega!Ten. Alpha!Kun. Soulmate!AU. KunTen. Qian Kun. Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. WayV. NCT. OOC.

Cerita ini adalah hasil remake dari fiksi milik penulis Haraguroi Yukirin, di ffn, dengan judul yang sama.

Karakter hanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga, Orang Tua, SMEnt, dan dirinya sendiri.

Mohon maaf apabila ada kejadian atau nama yang serupa, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan.

.

.

.

"Sebuah kisah bisa kita mulai, tapi tak bisa diakhiri, sampai dihentikan takdirnya sendiri." – sabdaliar via kumpulan puisi

.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Namanya Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Tapi karena namanya cukup rumit untuk diucapkan oleh orang yang bukan berasal dari Thailand, maka saat ia sedang menempuh pendidikannya di Amerika, ia lebih sering dipanggil dengan sebutan Ten. Dan hal tersebut terbawa hingga kini ia sudah menjadi psikiater di NCMH, pusat kesehatan jiwa di Korea Selatan.

Ten merupakan dokter yang begitu disukai, baik oleh rekan kerjanya mau pun para pasien yang datang silih berganti dengan harapan masalah mereka akan segera terselesaikan.

Banyak orang akan berpikir dan mengatakan bahwa hidup yang dijalaninya benar-benar penuh keberuntungan. Karena di usianya yang baru saja menginjak 26 tahun itu, ia sudah memiliki hampir segalanya. Pekerjaan yang tetap, keuangan yang stabil, dan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

Tapi apa yang terlihat tak selalu sesuai dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya bukan?

Karena ada hal yang masih saja seringkali mengganggu ketenangnya hidupnya, yaitu kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang omega. Iya, omega.

Ketika orangtuanya memberitahu bahwa ia adalah seorang omega, dan ketika ia mendapat _heat_ pertamanya di usia 16 tahun, Ten tidak bisa menolak posisinya sebagai seorang omega.

Sebenarnya, menjadi omega bukanlah hal yang buruk. Toh sekarang tidak ada yang memperlakukan omega seperti dulu, menganggap omega itu rendah hanya karena omega berada di susunan hierarki paling bawah.

Ketika ia masih remaja, ia tak pernah ambil pusing pada status gender keduanya, Ten tidak peduli akan hal itu karena selama ini tidak pernah ada yang mengejek atau mengganggunya. Jika memang ada yang membuat masalah dengannya, terutama alpha, ia lebih memilih untuk menghindar.

Namun kejadian yang ia alami pada usia 16 tahun, di masa heat pertamanya, membuat Ten menyadari sesuatu, ia dan segala pemikirannya selama ini terbantahkan. Ia juga menyadari bahwa meskipun zaman sudah berubah, perlakuan orang-orang terhadap omega tetap saja sama. Mereka masih saja bersikap tidak adil dan meremehkan serta merendahkan omega.

Melihat teman-teman sekelasnya yang berstatus sebagai alpha mendapatkan segala sesuatu dengan mudahnya membuat Ten terganggu. Alpha mendapatkan nilai tinggi dengan mudah, alpha lebih mudah untuk mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler dan menguasai _gymnasium_ saat pelajaran olahraga. Alpha selalu didahulukan, omega tidak bisa menentang alpha.

Ya, alpha.

Menyandang status alpha dapat membuat seseorang merasa lebih hebat dari orang lain di sekitarnya. Karena dengan status tersebut kau akan dipuja, dan diagung-agungkankan oleh semua orang.

Alpha yang berkuasa.

Alpha memiliki status tertinggi.

Alpha adalah yang terkuat.

Alpha adalah segalanya. Segalanya.

Ten membenci alpha karena mereka dengan mudah mendapatkan semua hal hanya karena mereka adalah alpha. Tidak ada yang mengambil pusing tentang alpha atau mengejek ketika seorang alpha menjadi pemimpin.

Sementara ia yang seorang omega harus bekerja dua kali lipat atau lebih, agar kemampuannya dapat diakui oleh orang lain. Sejak ia di bangku sekolah hingga usianya 26 tahun sekarang ini, yang Ten lakukan adalah bekerja keras agar diakui semua orang dan tak ada lagi orang yang bisa merendahkan dirinya hanya karena status omeganya.

Sejak dulu Ten sangat tertarik dengan bagaimana sifat, sikap, dan perilaku setiap orang. Ia seringkali mengamati bagaimana cara kawannya berbicara atau menghadapi suatu masalah. Hal tersebut semakin kuat saat ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri orang-orang yang mengalami gangguan jiwa karena berbagai alasan yang berbeda.

Ten menyukainya, ketika ia berinteraksi dengan pasien-pasiennya, berjuang bersama untuk kesembuhan mereka, dan melihat keadaan mereka membaik dari waktu ke waktu. Itulah alasan mengapa Ten begitu mencintai pekerjaannya.

Bahkan ketika ia sudah mencapai puncak, di mana Ten dikenal sebagai dokter ahli kejiwaan yang handal dan ditunjuk sebagai salah satu kepala bagian NCMH, ia masih harus berjuang dengan statusnya sebagai omega.

"Tidak seharusnya omega berada di puncak."

"Tidak seharusnya omega memimpin seolah ia adalah seorang alpha."

"Omega seharusnya berada di bawah alpha, bahkan beta, dan tunduk pada alpha karena mereka memang ditakdirkan begitu."

Alpha atau omega, persetan dengan semua itu. Ten benar-benar mengutuk nasibnya sebagai seorang omega.

Baik alpha atau omega, Ten akan tetap berada di tempatnya, berdiri tanpa mendengarkan ucapan negatif yang orang lain arahkan padanya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah hampir satu tahun nggak nulis, saya memutuskan untuk membuat ulang cerita milik Haraguroi Yukirin yang asalnya dengan pasangan Sasuke dan Naruto, jadi Kun dan Ten, karena kebetulan saya suka WayV dan saya cari di ffn belum ada cerita dengan pasangan mereka berdua. Semoga kalian suka, ya!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^~ Saya menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun.

Sampai jumpa /o


	2. Chapter 2

[Remake] On My Way

Summary: Ten adalah seorang _omega_. Ia membenci _alpha_ karena mereka dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan segalanya. Sementara ia, yang seorang _omega_, harus bekerja dua kali lipat agar diakui kemampuannya oleh orang lain. Dan ketika ia bertemu dengan _soulmate_-nya yang adalah seorang _alpha_, Ten merutuki hidupnya.

_Omega_verse. _Alpha_/Beta/_Omega_ Dynamics. _Omega_!Ten. _Alpha_!Kun. Soulmate!AU. KunTen. Qian Kun. Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. WayV. NCT. OOC.

Cerita ini adalah hasil remake dari fiksi milik penulis Haraguroi Yukirin, di ffn, dengan judul yang sama.

Karakter hanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga, Orang Tua, SMEnt, dan dirinya sendiri.

Mohon maaf apabila ada kejadian atau nama yang serupa, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan.

.

.

.

"Aku suka berlama-lama menatap matamu yang teduh karena di sana kesombongan diri dan keangkuhanku selalu runtuh." ― mocoati via kumpulan puisi.

.

.

.

Ten adalah seorang psikiater yang profesional. Ia seratus persen dapat diandalkan dan hampir semua orang mengakui hal itu. Pasien yang berhasil ia sembuhkan sudah tak lagi dapat dihitung dengan jari. Maka dari itu, bukan suatu yang aneh jika ia selalu diberi tugas untuk menangani pasien dengan gangguan jiwa berat. Olehnya, ia tak pernah lepas dari berbagai macam buku untuk mencari tahu bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk membantu pasiennya.

"Kau memaksakan dirimu lagi," sesosok pria dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata orang Korea masuk begitu saja ke ruangan Ten, mengabaikan pemuda asal Thailand yang memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Berkutat dengan buku setebal itu sementara kau sudah pintar," sambung pria itu, "Kau ini maunya apa?"

"Aku kira kau sudah diajarkan sopan santun, Johnny?" cibir Ten, "Ketuk pintu sebelum kau masuk ke ruangan orang lain."

Yang baru saja dipanggil Johnny itu mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku rasa aku tidak perlu melakukan itu denganmu."

Baiklah.

Namanya Seo Youngho, tapi ia lebih sering dipanggil Johnny. Ia merupakan teman baik Ten semenjak kuliah di Universitas California, San Francisco.

Awal mula pertemuan mereka adalah ketika hari pertama tahun ajaran baru, di mana Ten, yang baru saja pindah dari Thailand, mengalami kesulitan untuk memesan makanan. Kebetulan sekali Johnny lewat dan kemudian membantu Ten untuk memesan makanannya. Meskipun awalnya mereka tak banyak bicara kepada satu sama lain karena terhalang oleh bahasa, akhirnya mereka dapat dengan cepat menyesuaikan diri karena keduanya berasal dari departemen yang sama dan juga merupakan anggota dari Asosiasi Mahasiswa Internasional, yang mau tak mau membuat keduanya menjadi lebih dari sekedar sering berjumpa satu sama lain.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, mereka lulus dengan nilai yang hampir sama baiknya, hingga kini bekerja di tempat yang sama. Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan Johnny menjadi tidak segan pada Ten.

Di antara sekian banyak persamaan yang telah disebutkan, ada beberapa hal yang membedakan mereka berdua.

Pertama, Ten menjabat sebagai salah satu kepala bagian di NCMH, sementara Johnny bisa disebut sebagai tangan kanan Ten.

Kedua, sekaligus hal yang paling sering membuat mereka berdebat, Johnny adalah _alpha_ sementara Ten sialnya adalah seorang _omega_.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Ten menghembuskan nafas lelah, "Tidak mungkin kau ke sini hanya untuk menggodaku 'kan?"

Johnny tergelak, "Astaga Ten! Kau memang _omega_ tapi bukan berarti aku harus membuatmu tertarik padaku. Kau terlalu garang!"

Ten melirik tajam ke arah Johnny.

"Whoa- tenang-tenang," Johnny mengangkat kedua tangannya persis seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah, "Maafkan aku, _seonsaengnim."_

"Johnny, berhenti main-main! Aku lelah menghadapi candaanmu."

Pria bermarga Seo itu tersenyum jahil sembari menopangkan kaki kanannya pada kaki kirinya, "Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kabar buruk," ujarnya dengan nada menggoda, "Senior kesayanganmu resmi dipindahtugaskan besok."

Bola mata Ten membulat, mulutnya terbuka penuh keterkejutan, "Joonmyeon _hyeong_?!" pekiknya tidak percaya.

Johnny mengangguk.

"Kenapa ia tidak memberitahukannya padaku?"

"Oh ya?" Johnny memberi tatapan penuh ejekan pada Ten. "Aku rasa dia memberitahumu, tapi kau terlalu sibuk dengan dokumen atau buku-buku itu. Coba sekarang cek ponselmu."

Dengan segera Ten membuka laci meja dan memeriksa pesan yang masuk, mengabaikan Johnny yang terus berceloteh tentang bodohnya pria yang lebih muda.

Ternyata, ada dua pesan masuk dan satu panggilan tidak terjawab, semuanya berasal dari kontak dengan nama Joonmyeon _hyeong_.

.

.

**KakaoTalk**

Joonmyeon _hyeong_

Ten, aku resmi dipindahkan ke Shanghai besok.

Aku serahkan rumah sakit padamu.

Oh ya, semoga kau dan Kepala Bagian dapat bekerja sama dengan baik.

Satu lagi, kau harus sabar menghadapinya.

.

.

"Maksudnya apa?" gumam Ten heran.

Ia melirik ke arah Johnny, memperlihatkan ponselnya pada pemuda di depannya, "Joonmyeon _hyeong_ bilang aku harus sabar menghadapi penggantinya. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya."

"Oh, aku ingat!" Johnny memekik pelan, "Pengganti Kim Joonmyeon itu adiknya sendiri. Mungkin Joonmyeon _hyeong_ ingin kau berhubungan baik dengan adiknya atau apa pun itu, entahlah."

Ten menaruh ponselnya begitu saja di atas meja kerja. Matanya menatap heran ke arah Johnny, "Aku tidak tahu jika Joonmyeon _hyeong_ punya adik?"

Yang ditanya hanya bisa mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku dengar mereka hanya sepupu. Bukan saudara kandung."

"Tapi pasti adik Joonmyeon_hyeong_ sebaik dirinya bukan?"

"Pfft- hahaha," tawa Johnny langsung pecah saat itu juga. Setelah sekian lama, teman baiknya ini masih saja naif, "Aku harap begitu.".

.

.

_**National Center for Mental Health, Seoul. 17 Mei 2019, 07:00 AM KST.**_

.

.

Ten melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju ruang rapat. Pagi ini seluruh pekerja di rumah sakit melakukan pertemuan pagi sembari menyambut seorang Kepala Bagian Rumah Sakit yang baru, pengganti Kim Joonmyeon.

"Selamat pagi, _seonsaengnim_!"

Ten hampir terjungkal karena seseorang tiba-tiba berseru tepat di telinganya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lega ketika melihat seorang perawat berdiri di sampingnya sembari menjulurkan lidah dengan jahil.

"Kau sedang sedih karena Dokter Kim pindah tugas ya?" tanya wanita dengan papan nama bertuliskan Park Sooyoung itu.

"Selamat pagi juga, Sooyoung-_ie_! Tidurku lelap tadi malam, terima kasih sudah bertanya," ujar Ten sarkas.

"Ish Ten _seonsaengnim_ ini! Panggil aku Joy saja," cibir sang wanita, "Dan oh kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Itu, tadi. Kau sedih karena Kim _seonsaengnim_ pindah ke Shanghai ya?"

Ten mengerutkan alisnya, "Huh? Tidak juga."

_Bohong. _

Sedikitnya ucapan Joy benar, Ten masih memikirkan tentang kepindahan senior kesayangannya itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu, Joy?"

Joy tersenyum lebar, menampakkan deretan giginya yang rapi, "Feromonmu."

Seketika itu juga Ten menekuk wajahny. Terkutuklah penciuman dan aroma tubuh mereka. Joy memang hanya seorang _beta_, namun penciumannya bisa dibilang cukup tajam meskipun tidak setajam _alpha_.

"Soo-" Joy melirik tajam, "Baiklah, Joy. Kau tahu 'kan aku paling tidak suka dengan, ugh-"

"Maaf, _seonsaengnim_," ucap Joy sembari menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak berniat menyinggung Ten. Karena ia dan hampir seluruh pekerja rumah sakit mengetahui betapa kesalnya Ten ketika membahas tentang gender kedua mereka.

Ten mendengus sebal. Terkadang ia merasa sangat iri dengan Joy atau wanita _beta_ lainnya. Jika wanita saja _beta_, kenapa ia yang laki-laki harus menanggung beban sebagai _omega_? Yang mana harga dirinya akan selalu dipandang rendah oleh dua status di atasnya, _alpha_ dan _beta_.

Memiliki orangtua seorang _alpha_ tidak membuat takdir memihak kepadanya. Ayahnya seorang _alpha_ dan ibunya adalah _omega_, apa salah jika ia berharap menjadi seorang _alpha_ seperti sang Ayah? Atau setidaknya, seorang _beta_?

"Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan," Ten menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk mengusir pikiran yang tak pernah berhenti mengganggunya itu.

Kemudian ia, yang diikuti oleh Joy, memasuki ruang rapat sembari tersenyum menyapa pekerja rumah sakit dan Kepala Rumah Sakit sudah datang terlebih dulu.

Ten menarik salah satu kursi kosong dan mempersilakan Joy untuk duduk di sana, lalu ia mengambil tempat di kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Meskipun ia adalah _omega_, tetapi Ten masih bersikap lembut dan hormat kepada wanita di sekitarnya, membuat orang-orang yang melihat tidak berani merendahkan.

"Aww, kau sangat perhatian," ucap Joy dramatis, "Terima kasih, ya!"

Ten tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepalnya, "Bukan masalah. Bagaimana pun juga aku laki-laki, Joy."

Setelahnya, Joy dan Ten saling melempar senyum lalu mereka larut dalam obrolan perihal rumah sakit bersama staf yang lain.

"Kau melihat Joohyun _noona_ tidak?"

"Kau tahu? Kemarin ada pasien yang kabur."

"Belakangan ini tingkat kesadaran masyarakat akan kesehatan mental semakin tinggi, aku senang."

Ketika ia larut dalam pembicaraan dengan Joy, entah mengapa Ten merasa sesak secara tiba-tiba. Ia menghentikan obrolannya dengan gadis itu, senyuman di bibirnya menghilang begitu saja. Tak sengaja, matanya melihat ke arah tangan kanannya yang berada di atas meja, tepat pada pergelanggan tangan. Ia terbelalak ketika tanda waktu di pergelangan tangannya menghitung mundur.

00:00:30

Selama ini, Ten tak begitu memerhatikan tanda itu. Karena jujur, ia tak berharap untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang seringkali disebut dengan _soulmate_.

00:00:15

Tubuhnya memanas, ia mencium bau yang sangat asing, campuran antara _lemon_ dengan _peppermint_ dan juga _sandalwood_, yang di sisi lain membuatnya nyaman.

00:00:05

"Apa-" Ten mendekatkan pergelangan tangannya ke hadapan wajah agar ia bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas.

00:00:03

Nafasnya memburu, tubuhnya terasa dingin. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

00:00:00

"Maafkan kelancangan saya karena datang terlambat."

Saat itu juga Ten merasa tubuhnya melemas, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasaya. Sedangkan di ambang pintu, berdiri pria tampan dengan balutan kemeja putih serta jas dan celana berwarna hitam, berambut pirang dengan kulit seputih susu.

Nafas Ten seolah berhenti ketika sepasang netra menatapnya dengan tajam, tak lupa senyum penuh misteri yang tersungging di bibir pria itu, "Saya Kun, Qian Kun, mohon bantuannya."

_Go__t__cha!_

Ten menggeleng penuh ketidakpercayaan saat seakan semua ucapan pria itu ditujukan ke arahnya.

Dan saat ia melirik waktu di pergelangnan tangannya, penghitung waktu itu telah berhenti, menandakan ia sudah bertemu dengan takdirnya, _soulmate_-nya.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

[Remake] On My Way

Summary: Ten adalah seorang . Ia membenci _alpha_ karena mereka dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan segalanya. Sementara ia, yang seorang _omega_ harus bekerja dua kali lipat agar diakui kemampuannya oleh orang lain. Dan ketika ia bertemu dengan _soulmate_-nya yang adalah seorang _alpha_, Ten merutuki hidupnya.

Omegaverse. _Alpha_/Beta/ Dynamics. !Ten. _Alpha_!Kun. Soulmate!AU. KunTen. Qian Kun. Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. WayV. NCT. OOC.

Cerita ini adalah hasil remake dari fiksi milik penulis Haraguroi Yukirin, di ffn, dengan judul yang sama.

Karakter hanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga, Orang Tua, SMEnt, dan dirinya sendiri.

Mohon maaf apabila ada kejadian atau nama yang serupa, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan.

.

.

.

"Seperti jam dinding yang mencari asal detak, kau adalah sang pemilik rumah berdinding biru di sudut toko buku. Sedang aku, adalah tamu-tamumu yang tak dibukakan pintu."  
\- imadilettante via kumpulan puisi.

.

.

.

Ten mendapatkan tanda lahir itu sejak ia lahir, atau begitulah yang Ibunya katakan. Dan hampir seumur hidupnya, di samping statusnya sebagai _omega_, Ten juga merutuki tanda lahir tersebut.

Saat ia belum mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah seorang _omega_, Ten begitu senang dan bangga akan tanda di pergelangan tangannya, penghubung ia dan belahan jiwanya yang belum ditakdirkan untuk bertemu.

Ten mensyukuri waktu yang menghitung mundur dengan lambat, detik demi detiknya ia nanti dengan penuh antusias. Ia seringkali membayangkan bahwa _soulmate_-nya adalah seorang gadis yang cantik, kuat, dan penyayang seperti sang Ibu. Dan kelak, mereka akan memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Hal itu selalu menjadi kebahagian tersendiri untuk Ten.

Tapi itu dulu.

Setelah ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya seorang _omega_, yang memiliki status terbawah, kasta terendah, atau apalah itu, Ten benar-benar tidak peduli dan berharap tidak pernah bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya.

Ia tidak mau jika harus tunduk pada _alpha_ maupun _beta_. Egonya terlalu tinggi untuk itu.

"Huft."

Ten menghebuskan napasnya kasar. Ia tidak mau dan tidak pernah berharap ini akan terjadi. Jika kebanyakan orang berharap agar bisa bertemu dengan _soulmate_-nya, tidak dengan Ten. Ia benar-benar merutuki hidupnya saat ini.

Juga, ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang Qian Kun.

"Jadi ini _soulmate_-ku?"

Ten terlonjak ketika pria bernama Kun itu berdiri dengan jarak kurang dari lima meter di depannya. Kun berjalan dengan langkah yang begitu angkuh, tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke saku celana.

"Oh, tidak sesuai dengan harapanku. Ternyata seorang pria, huh?"

Bibir Ten tertekuk, matanya memicing, ia menatap Kun dengan benci.

Ia menaikkan dagunya, menatap Kun tak kalah angkuhnya, "Seperti aku sudi saja bertemu denganmu!"

"Oh, jangan begitu."

Kun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ten. Ia tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai, ke arah Ten. Pemuda asal Fujian itu lalu mengangkat dagu Ten dengan jari telunjuknya, "Seharusnya seorang _omega_ senang bertemu dengan _alpha_ yang merupakan belahan jiwanya."

Detik itu juga Ten merasakan tubuhnya panas, amarahnya meledak. Dengan kasar ia menepis tangan Kun yang menyentuh wajahnya, "Mati saja sana!" desisnya kesal, "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menjadi _omega_ dari siapa pun!"

Tanpa sopan santun seperti yang biasanya Ten tunjukan pada orang lain, ia melangkah menjauh dari Kun yang masih menatapnya dengan seringaian yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan menjadi _omega_ dari _alpha_ atau _beta_ manapun.

"Ya, aku tak akan pernah menjadi_ omega_ siapa pun," ucap Ten sembari mencoba untuk meredakan amarahnya.

.

.

.

"Untuk ukuran _omega_, kau ini menyeramkan."

Johnny menyilangkan tangannya, matanya memperhatikan Ten yang memeriksa laporan dengan wajah kesal, "Kau tahu tidak sih bau apa yang _omega_ keluarkan ketika marah? Seperti plastik terbakar dan-"

"Johnny!" Ten berseru kesal secara tidak sadar mencengkram kertas yang ada di tangannya dengan kuat, "Bisa diam tidak sih?!"

Johnny menghela nafas. Tanpa basa basi ia menarik tangan Ten dan mengajaknya untuk duduk bersama di sofa yang berada di ruang pribadi dokter muda dari Thailand itu.

"Jadi, apa penyebabmu menjadi uring-uringan begini?"

Ten membuang wajahnya, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan asistennya. Ten tak berhenti menghela napas dengan berat, Johnny berusaha bersabar, menghadapi _omega_ yang suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik benar-benar sulit.

"Aku tebak," Johnny memberi jeda. "Pasti karena adik dari Dokter Kim ya?"

Ten tidak menjawab, ia heran dari mana Johnny bisa mengetahui hal itu?

"Qian Kun, apa yang dia lakukan sampai membuat kau yang memiliki julukan _the most lovely and_ _kind-hearted_ _doctor_ berubah menjadi garang?"

"Siapa yang memberiku julukan aneh seperti itu?"ucap Ten dalam hati.

Bibir pemuda bersurai coklat itu semakin dimajukan, matanya menyiratkan rasa terganggu karena Johnny menyebut nama orang yang membuatnya uring-uringan.

"Dia _alpha_ brengsek."

Johnny hampir saja tertawa jika tidak mengingat suasana hati Ten yang sedang buruk.

"Oh! Percayalah padaku, semua _alpha_ itu brengsek di matamu, Ten."

Sang dokter muda langsung melirik tajam pada asistennya.

"Termasuk aku ketika pertama kali kita bertemu. Ingat?"

"Tapi ini berbeda, Johnny!" Ten memukul lengannya, ia sendiri bingung cara menjelaskannya pada Johnny.

"Kau punya _soulmate_ 'kan?"

Johnny mengangkat alisnya heran, "Tentu saja. Semua orang memilikinya."

Ia menyingkap lengan jasnya, memperlihatkan pergelangan tangan yang berhiaskan tatto penunjuk waktu seperti yang ia miliki, "Namun lihat? Aku belum bertemu dengannya."

Ten melihatnya, tanda yang sama seperti dirinya dan juga orang lain, di pergelangan tangan bawah Johnny. Tanda berupa deretan angka bagaikan jam yang ada sejak lahir. Waktunya masih berjalan, dan masih cukup lama hingga Johnny dapat bertemu dengan sang belahan jiwa.

"Aku harap _soulmate_-ku mati," Ten mendesah berat, ia kecewa, pada takdir dan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh!" Johnny membuka mulut kaget. Ten langsung menoleh kearahnya. "Oh! Jangan bilang padaku-"

Ten menaikkan alisnya, "Apa?!"

"Jangan bilang padaku jika-" Johnny memotong kembali ucapannya, mendramatisir, "Kun adalah _soulmate_-mu!"

Seketika itu juga Ten membekap mulut Johnny, "Tidak perlu berteriak!" kesalnya, "Kau seperti mau semua orang tahu!"

Johnny menarik telapak tangan Ten dari mulutnya, ia menangkupnya dengan telapak tangannya, "Haha, kau lucu sekali!" Johnny mengeluarkan tawanya, "Kau menyumpahi belahan jiwamu mati di saat orang-orang berharap bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya."

Ten makin kesal karena Johnny yang malah menertawainya.

Apa salahnya menginginkan orang yang seharusnya menjadi _soulmate_ mati? Atau setidaknya, pergi. Toh, dia juga tidak butuh orang lain dalam hidupnya. Hanya orangtua dan pekerjaan yang ia cintai saja sudah cukup.

Johnny tersenyum lembut ketika melihat Ten yang terlalu larut dalam pikiran sendiri. Ia mengusap rambut Ten dan mengeluarkan sedikit feromonnya untuk membuat sang _omega_ lebih tenang. Benar saja, bagaimana pun Ten memejamkan matanya dengan nyaman atas tindakan Johnny.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," ujarnya dengan hati-hati, "Kau ini selalu berlebihan, jalani saja. Hal yang terpenting ayo selesaikan pekerjaanmu, kau masih ada jadwal bertemu dengan pasien jam dua nanti."

Ten mengangguk tanpa membalas ucapan Johnny. Terkadang walau asistennya ini menyebalkan, Johnny bisa diandalkan dalam urusan bercerita, ya- selain Kim Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

Kun adalah tipikal _alpha_ sekali. Ia dengan bangga menyandang statusnya sebagai seorang _alpha_, ia juga menggunakan statusnya yang berada di kasta tertinggi, untuk dapat mudah memiliki segalanya, juga memiliki para _omega_ dan _beta_ yang bersedia tunduk dan menjadi budaknya.

Baginya, _omega_ adalah sekumpulan kaum yang memang seharusnya berada di bawah kaki _alpha_, memuja, dan tunduk kepadanya.

Tidak salah jika ia memiliki dua atau tiga orang _omega_ sebagai pendamping, toh pada dasarnya memang itu sudah insting para _alpha_ untuk memiliki lebih dari satu _omega_. Persetan dengan _soulmate_.

Paras hanyalah pendukung, begitu pula dengan harta.

Status _alpha_ membuat ia dihormati oleh banyak orang. Kecuali satu orang, Ten.

Untuk pertama kali, selain orangtuanya dan Joonmyeon, ada yang menatapnya tanpa pandangan mengagungkan. Walaupun sang dokter muda asal Thailand itu merupakan _soulmate_-nya.

"_Aku tidak akan menjadi dari siapapun__."_

"Huh," Kun menyeringai mengingat kembali apa yang Ten lontarkan padanya. Sungguh kalimat yang sangat angkuh untuk seorang _omega_.

Ia mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Jung Jaehyun, yang merupakan salah satu pengurus Rumah Sakit, dan membolak-balikkan kertas berisi informasi mengenai Ten yang entah dia dapatkan dari mana.

Kun sendiri tidak terlalu merasa ada yang spesial dengan kata _soulmate_. Saat kecil, ia pernah bertanya mengenai tanda di pergelangan tangannya, Joonmyeon dan sang ibu menjelaskan bahwa kelak Kun akan hidup bersama dengan orang yang mencintai dan dicintai olehnya.

Ia masih mengingat kala itu ia merasakan dadanya menghangat ketika melihat tanda di pergelangan tangannya, betapa ia menantikan bertemu dengan _soulmate_-nya. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, semakin dirinya dewasa dan lebih terbuka pada dunia yang ternyata tak sebaik yang terlihat, Kun seakan lupa dengan itu semua.

"Jung Jaehyun," ucap Kun tanpa melihat ke arah sang pemilik nama, "Menurutmu Li Yongqin itu bagaimana?"

"Li Yongqin?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Iya."

"Ten _seonsaengnim_ maksudmu?"

"Iya."

Kun bisa mendengar Jaehyun dan decakan lidahnya, "Huh? Kenapa kau mendadak bertanya soal Ten?"

Kun memutar kursinya, menghadap Jaehyun yang menatapnya malas. "Entahlah?" ia mengendikkan bahunya, "Dia sepertinya agak liar."

Jaehyun menatap Kun heran, "Jika yang kau maksud liar itu tidak tunduk pada _alpha_ seperti _omega_ pada umumnya," Jaehyun menaruh map yang ia pegang, "Kau memang benar."

"Iya, itu salah satunya," Kun mengusap dagunya dengan jari, "Bukannya aneh melihat seorang _omega_ berada di atas, memiliki posisi tinggi dan memerintah _alpha_?"

Jaehyun sejenak tertegun mendengar ucapan rekan kerjanya itu, "Pikiranmu tentang gender kedua benar-benar masih kolot."

Kun langsung menatap tajam ke arahnya. Jaehyun sendiri seorang _alpha_, namun ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Nanti, ketika kau melihat Ten dalam mode kerja baru kau akan mengerti."

"Begitu ya?"

Jaehyun mengangguk lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Sedangkan Kun kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya yang melayang, mengingat _omega_ yang membuat dirinya tertarik, _soulmate__-_nya. Kun mengambil pulpen yang tersimpan di laci mejanya dan membuat catatan di dekat nama Ten, kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Huh, menarik."

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

[Remake] On My Way

Summary: Ten adalah seorang _omega_. Ia membenci _alpha_ karena mereka dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan segalanya. Sementara ia, yang seorang _omega_ harus bekerja dua kali lipat agar diakui kemampuannya oleh orang lain. Dan ketika ia bertemu dengan _soulmate_-nya yang adalah seorang _alpha_, Ten merutuki hidupnya.

_Omegaverse._ _Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics_. _Omega_!Ten. _Alpha_!Kun. _Soulmate_!AU. KunTen. Qian Kun. Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. WayV. NCT. OOC.

Cerita ini adalah hasil remake dari fiksi milik penulis Haraguroi Yukirin, di ffn, dengan judul yang sama.

Karakter hanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga, Orang Tua, SMEnt, dan dirinya sendiri.

Mohon maaf apabila ada kejadian atau nama yang serupa, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan.

.

.

.

"Ada pula orang-orang yang, ketika mengenal seseorang yang dicintainya, dia semakin mengenal cita-citanya. Bagi orang-orang seperti ini, cinta bukan sekadar haha-hihi, tetapi juga menemukan, dalam arti menemukan kembali jati diri dan keinginannya yang―barangkali―lama terpendam." – syihabmalik via kumpulanpuisi

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Ten datang dengan suasana hati yang sudah lebih baik. Ia memberi senyuman ke setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Rekan kerjanya ikut bernafas lega karena bau feromon seorang _omega_ yang sedang kesal tak lagi tercium.

"_Hi, __m__y little sunshine_!" Sapa Doyoung sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Ten, "Senyummu menyilaukan! Membuat semua orang terbiasi cahaya."

Ten terkekeh, "Kau berlebihan, bodoh!" Ia memukul pundak pemuda di hadapannya dengan pelan.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk map merah yang berada di tangan Doyoung.

"Oh ini? Kemarin kau memintaku mengecek keadaan pasien bernama Nakamoto Yuta, ini laporannya," papar Doyoung, "Kau akan menemuinya hari ini 'kan?"

"Iya, jam sebelas," Ten mengangguk mengiyakan, "Oh iya, kau mau menggantikanku bertemu dengan Moon _seonsaengnim_ tidak?"

"Maaf, tidak bisa." Doyoung menyilangkan tangan dan menjulurkan lidahnya, "Bukannya nanti pertama kalinya kau akan membahas pekerjaan dengan Qian Kun ya?"

"Ssst!" Ten menaruh jari telunjuknya pada bibir, mengisyaratkan Doyoung agar diam.

"Aku tak ingin bekerja dengannya!"

"Lho- eh?" Doyoung mengerjap. Pandangannya beralih pada seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Ten, "Itu-"

"Selamat pagi!" Kun tersenyum, yang diiringi dengan seringaian licik, seperti biasa.

"Kim Doyoung dan uh, siapa pria manis ini?"

Tentu saja Kun hanya menggoda, ia tahu bahwa itu Ten dan mereka pernah berbicara sebelumnya. Namun Doyoung yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku kira kalian sudah berkenalan? Dia Ten. Kau lupa, Kun?"

"Oh iya, Ten!" Kun menjentikkan jarinya.

Ten mendecih sembari menatap tajam pada Kun.

"_Well_. Selamat pagi, Ten _seonsaengnim_."

"Pagi," Ten membalas tanpa menghilangkan nada kesalnya. Tatapannya kemudian beralih pada Doyoung, "Ini aku ambil ya?" tanya Ten sembari tersenyum, "Saya harus bertemu dengan seorang pasien. Maka dari itu, saya permisi dulu."

Doyoung mengerjap penuh keheranan melihat Ten yang pergi begitu saja. Sedangkan Kun, matanya tak lepas dari punggung Ten yang berjalan semakin jauh dari pandangan.

"Tak biasanya Ten _seonsaengnim_ seperti itu," gumam Doyoung.

Kun menatap pemuda bersurai cokelat di hadapannya. Dari baunya, Kun bisa tahu dia adalah seorang _omega_. Namun ada bau lain yang melingkupi Doyoung.

"Ah, jangan bilang kau adalah _mate_ Jaehyun."

Doyoung sontak menatap Kun dengan wajah bersemu, "E-eh, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Kun terkekeh, "Baumu seperti Jaehyun," pemuda asal Fujian itu tersenyum menggoda, "Dan baunya begitu kuat seolah berkata ia akan menerkam siapa pun yang mendekatimu."

Doyoung rasanya ingin sekali memukul wajahku untuk menghilangkan senyuman yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

"Hei!" Protesnya menyembunyikan rasa malu. Sepertinya Doyoung tahu mengapa Ten terlihat begitu menghindari Kun.

.

.

.

Kun ada di sana, duduk di seberang Ten, menatapnya dalam-dalam dengan kepala yang bertumpu pada tangan kirinya.

Ten tentu saja merasa terganggu, terlihat dari cara duduknya yang tak biasa dan terlalu banyak bergerak.

"Kun, kami tahu kau masih baru di sini," ucap seorang pria dengan _name tag_ Moon Taeil membuka pembicaraan, "Namun kami tahu kemampuanmu pasti sama dengan kakakmu, Kim Joonmyeon."

"Huh?" Kun tersenyum getir, "Saya tidak sebaik kakak saya tentu saja."

Ia paling tidak suka dibandingkan dengan Joonmyeon.

"Begitu? Tapi tetap, kami percaya pada kemampuanmu," Taeil menatap Ten dengan bangga, "Kau tahu bukan kalau kau akan bekerja sama dengan Ten, salah satu dokter terbaik kami?"

Pria yang bernama lengkap Moon Taeil itu tak lagi memanggil Ten dengan embel-embel jabatannya karena Ten sendiri yang meminta, ia bilang ia sudah menganggap Taeil seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Ia dan kakakmu sering bekerja sama dalam menangani pasien dengan gangguan jiwa yang cukup berat."

"Oh ya?" tanya Kun singkat.

Taeil mengangguk.

"Perasaanku tidak enak," ujar Ten dalam hati. Entah mengapa ia merasa apa yang Taeil katakan selanjutnya adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar.

"Ten akan mendampingimu selama beberapa hari untuk memberitahumu lebih lanjut mengenai rumah sakit ini. Jika ada masalah, kau bisa langsung tanyakan padanya."

Ten menggerutu dalam hati, kontras dengan Kun yang tersenyum lebar, "Senang mendengarnya."

Sekali lagi, Taeil menganggukkan kepalanya lalu matanya beralih untuk menatap Ten, "Tidak masalah 'kan, Ten?"

Ten menunduk sesaat, mengambil nafas untuk menahan rasa kesalnya yang datang tiba-tiba. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya yang kini sudah dihiasai dengan senyum keterpaksaan, "Tentu saja, Taeil _hyeong_."

"Bagus," Taeil tersenyum puas, "Kun, kau bisa ikut dengan Ten untuk menemui para pasiennya."

"Baik. Terima kasih banyak, _seonsaengnim_."

Setelahnya ketiga orang dokter itu berbincang-bincang mengenai beberapa kode etik dan tata tertib di rumah sakit. Dan Kun tak pernah melewatkan segala kesempatan yang ada untuk menggoda Ten, yang akhirnya membuat dirinya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dan cibiran dari dokter asal Thailand itu. Kemudian, Taeil memperkenalkan nama-nama pekerja di rumah sakit beserta di bagian mana mereka ditempatkan. Kun berusaha mengingat setiap nama yang keluar dari mulut Taeil, namun sayang otaknya sedang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama untuk menerima informasi yang banyak dan disebutkan cepat.

"Ah, biar saja. Nanti pun aku akan bertemu dengan mereka," gumam Kun dalam hati.

Karena terlalu asyik, mereka tak menyadari bahwa waktu sudah berjalan hampir satu jam lamanya. Hingga Taeil pamit undur diri karena dirinya harus menjadi dosen tamu di salah satu perguruan tinggi, meninggalkan dua dokter berbeda kewarganeraan itu di ruang pertemuan.

"Sepertinya kau memang ditakdirkan untuk dekat denganku," ucap Kun membuka pembicaraan, "Li Yongqin, Ten, _soulmate_-ku. _Omega_-ku."

Dahi Ten berkerut, kemudian ia memukul meja dengan tangannya yang terkepal.

"Aku membencimu, Tuan berkepribadian ganda." Ten menghembuskan napasnya kasar, "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Karena dari nada bicaramu, aku tahu bahwa kau sedang merendahkanku."

"Oh ya?" seru Kun pura-pura terkejut, "Bukannya semua _omega_ memang berada di bawah kendali _alpha_? Itu sudah menjadi hukum alam."

"Brengsek," desis Ten, matanya menatap Kun dengan penuh rasa marah, "Cari saja _omega_ lain! Karena aku tidak sudi menjadi budak para _alpha_. Terutama-" Ia menunjuk Kun, "_a__lpha _brengsek macam dirimu."

Kun tersenyum miring sembari mencondongkan badannya ke arah Ten, menunjukkan rasa ketertarikannya pada pemuda di hadapannya. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, ia bertemu dengan _omega_ yang menentang dirinya.

"Tapi kau _soulmate_-ku, lihat?" Kun memperlihatkan pergelangan tangannya, tempat di mana terdapat tanda yang sama dengan milik Ten, "Bisa aku bilang, kita terikat."

Ten mendecih. Tangannya gatal ingin memukul Kun untuk menghilangkan seringaian yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya. Adik dari Kim Joonmyeon itu baru dua hari berada di sini dan sudah sukses membuat hari-hari Ten penuh dengan rasa kesal dan juga berbagai macam rutukan.

Bicara tentang Kim Joonmyeon, Ten masih tidak percaya bahwa Kun adalah adik dari dokter kesayangannya itu. Fisik Joonmyeon dan Kun bisa dibilang hampir serupa, namun sifat Kun sangat kontras dengan sang kakak.

"Satu dua tiga," berkali-kali Ten menghitung dalam hati, berusaha untuk merendam emosinya, "Aku tak yakin kau adalah adik Joonmyeon _hyeong_," gumam Ten.

Seringai di wajah Kun memudar, berganti dengan raut wajahnya yang mengeras, "Aku memang bukan adiknya. Aku sepupunya."

"Oh benar juga."

"Lagipula, kau bukan orang pertama yang mengatakannya. Karena Joonmyeon pastinya memang lebih baik dariku."

Jika boleh jujur, saat ini Ten merasa sedikit gentar karena Kun. Ia merasa terancam, mungkin karena _omega_ di dalam dirinya, seolah Kun sangat berbahaya. Ia meneguk ludahnya, berusaha mengumpulkan suara untuk membalas ucapan pemuda bermarga Qian itu.

"Tentu saja. Kau menyadarinya juga," ucap Ten sedatar yang ia bisa. Berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

"Tenang, tenang, jangan terlihat lemah dihadapan alpha," ujar Ten di dalam hati.

Ia kemudian menarik napas panjang, matanya yang semula terpejam, terbuka ketika mendengar bunyi _alarm_ jam tangannya, "Sudah waktunya aku menemui pasienku. Ayo ikut aku, Qian Kun."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Ten berdiri dan merapikan penampilannya. Begitu ia hendak melangkah meninggalkan ruangan, matanya menangkap bayangan Kun yang masih duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya, "Ikut tidak?"

Kun berdecih kemudian mengikuti Ten dengan berat hati. Perjalanan mereka berdua dipenuhi kebisuan, tak ada satu pun yang berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan. Ten membawa mereka berdua berjalan melewati lorong berwarna biru muda yang dihiasi dengan awan dan juga gambar-gambar sederhana lainnya, dari situ Kun tahu bahwa ini adalah lantai di mana ruang rawat inap bagi pasien anak-anak berada. Hingga Ten berhenti di depan kamar bernomor 021 dan membuka pintunya dengan perlahan.

Begitu ruangan terbuka, Kun melihat seorang anak, yang ia perkirakan berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun, tertunduk sembari memeluk kakinya. Di dekatnya ada dua orang perawat yang terlihat sedang membujuk, entah untuk apa.

"Namanya Jisung, Park Jisung lengkapnya," ujar Ten dengan suara pelan, "Dia mengalami trauma setelah melihat seorang anggota keluarganya bunuh diri tepat di hadapannya."

Mata Kun melebar, namun ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Ten tersenyum ke arah pemuda yang lebih tua, "Dia masih agak takut dengan orang asing. Tapi ayo kita hampiri dia."

Ketika Ten dan Kun menginjakkan kaki mereka ke dalam kamar itu, dua perawat yang mengajak Jisung bicara langsung menyambut mereka, "Ten _seonsaengnim_ dan Kun _seonsaengnim_!" gadis itu, Kang Seulgi, tersenyum sembari membungkukkan badan pada mereka, "Selamat siang!"

Ten mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya sebagai balasan. Tidak seperti Kun yang melempar senyuman menggoda dan kedipan mata, membuat gadis itu tersipu malu.

Melihat hal itu, Ten hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana perkembangan Jisung? Apa masih mengamuk?" Ten bertanya sembari berjalan mendekati Jisung, "Selamat siang, Jisung_ie_!"

"Tidak. Ia hanya tiba-tiba menangis," satu lagi gadis perawat, Kim Yerim menjawab pertanyaan Ten, "Tadi kami sudah memberinya obat seperti yang Ten _seonsaengnim_ arahkan pada kami. Jisung_ie_ menjadi cukup tenang setelahnya."

Ten tersenyum, kemudian ia duduk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Jisung dan dengan lembut ia membelai pipi anak itu, "Hei, Jisung_ie_! Aku membawakan teman baru."

Kun tersentak ketika Ten mengisyaratkan agar ia mendekat.

"Kakak ini namanya Kun, Qian Kun. Jisungie bisa memanggilnya Kun _hyeong._Dia akan menjadi teman kita."

"Huh?" Jisung menggumam penuh ketidaksukaan. Badannya bergetar, ia memeluk lututnya makin erat.

Melihat hal itu, Ten dengan lembut menenangkan Jisung, membawa anak itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Tenanglah, tidak ada yang akan jahat pada Jisung_ie_. Ada aku di sini," bisiknya lembut.

Dengan tangan kirinya, Ten menarik tangan Kun agar pemuda itu semakin mendekat. Lalu ia membawa tangan Kun agar bersalaman dengan anak bernama Jisung itu.

"Lihat, Kun _hyeong_ teman 'kan?" ucap Ten dengan senang saat Jisung akhirnya mau bersalaman dengan Kun.

Kun tidak berkedip, merasakan hangatnya tangan Ten juga tangan kecil Jisung. Setelahnya, anak itu tersenyum kecil pada Kun seolah menyambut pemuda asal Fujian itu ke dalam hidupnya.

Dan hal yang lebih membuat Kun seakan lupa untuk berkedip adalah pria yang memeluk Jisung.

Pemandangan Ten yang tertawa dengan lebar hingga matanya membentuk garis seperti bulan sabit ditambah garis di pipi yang membuat senyuman itu menjadi lebih manis. Ten terlihat begitu sayang sekaligus protektif pada anak dalam dekapannya,

Insting seorang _omega_ mungkin?

Semua itu Kun terpaku, betapa ia ingin menyentuh wajah sang _omega_ dan mendekapnya dengan hangat.

Indah sekali.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

[Remake] On My Way

Summary: Ten adalah seorang _omega_. Ia membenci _alpha_ karena mereka dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan segalanya. Sementara ia, yang seorang _omega_ harus bekerja dua kali lipat agar diakui kemampuannya oleh orang lain. Dan ketika ia bertemu dengan _soulmate_-nya yang adalah seorang _alpha_, Ten merutuki hidupnya.

_Omegaverse._ _Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics_. _Omega_!Ten. _Alpha_!Kun. _Soulmate_!AU. KunTen. Qian Kun. Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. WayV. NCT. OOC.

Cerita ini adalah hasil remake dari fiksi milik penulis Haraguroi Yukirin, di ffn, dengan judul yang sama.

Karakter hanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga, Orang Tua, SMEnt, dan dirinya sendiri.

Mohon maaf apabila ada kejadian atau nama yang serupa, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan.

.

.

.

"Aku suka berlama-lama menatap matamu yang teduh karena di sana kesombongan diri dan keangkuhanku selalu runtuh." – mocoati via kumpulan puisi

.

.

.

Sebagai awal perkenalan yang baik, Ten mengajak Kun untuk makan malam bersama di restoran cepat saji yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah sakit, tempat Ten dan teman-teman kerjanya biasa melepas lapar dan juga penat.

"Aku kira kau membenciku," ucap Kun sembari menopangkan dagu pada tangan kanannya sembari menatap Ten yang masih asik dengan _spaghetti_ yang ia pesan, "Atau kau sudah mulai jatuh cinta padaku?"

_"Uhuk!"_

Ten hampir saja tersedak makanan yang ada di mulutnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya kemudian meminum air mineralnya dalam sekali teguk. Lalu, matanya memicing tajam menatap Kun, "Maaf, aku masih membencimu."

Kun tersenyum miring, ia kembali meminum sodanya.

Jika diingat ketika mereka bersama dengan Jisung tadi, Ten benar-benar berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

Tidak.

Tidak hanya saat bersama Jisung. Setelah itu Ten mengajak Kun bertemu dengan salah satu pasien yang berada di ruang _intermediate_. Awalnya pasien itu begitu sulit diajak bicara. Tak peduli berapa kali Ten bertanya, pemuda itu tetap saja tak bersuara. Hingga akhirnya Ten mengeluarkan manisan berbentuk semangka yang berhasil membuat senyuman merekah lebar di bibir sang pasien. Setelahnya, mereka berdua berbicara beberapa hal, tak lupa Ten melibatkan Kun sebanyak mungkin di pembicaraan mereka. Dari sepengelihatan Kun, Ten berbicara pada pasiennya seakan mereka adalah teman lama. Bukan seperti seorang dokter kepada pasiennya. Tapi meski begitu, Ten tetap bersikap profesional karena apa yang ia tanyakan, sebagian besar adalah hal yang menyangkut keadaan sang pasien.

Mungkin kini Kun bisa membenarkan ucapan Jaehyun, Ten berbeda saat dalam mode kerja. Dokter asal Thailand itu dengan senang hati menjelaskan segala yang berhubungan dengan pasien dan rumah sakit, lengkap dengan senyuman manis yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

_Tsk._

Kun mengumpat dalam hati ketika merasakan sesak di dadanya. Melihat Ten tersenyum ternyata bisa membuatnya menjadi tidak karuan seperti ini.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong," Ten yang sudah selesai dengan _spag__h__etti_nya lalu meminum jus jeruknya yang tinggal setengah gelas lagi, "Kau baru pertama kali menangani pasien?"

Kun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?" lalu tersenyum menggoda, "Ah, kau sudah memiliki ikatan batin denganku ya?"

Ten hampir saja melempar Kun dengan minumannya, "Bukan!" sanggahnya, "Hanya saja, bagaimana ya, kau terlihat canggung?"

Kun terdiam.

Karena pada kenyataannya, apa Ten katakan benar adanya.

"Ya begitulah," Kun mengendikkan bahunya, "Rumah sakit di Shanghai, tempat sebelumnya aku bekerja, adalah milik ayahku," pemuda bermarga Qian itu mengambil jeda sejenak, "Benar-benar milik ayahku. Bukan karena ayahku kepala bagian atau apa."

Kali ini giliran Ten untuk terdiam. Matanya memancarkan tatapan yang sulit dibaca.

"Apa?"

"Apanya yang apa? Aku menunggu kelanjutan ceritamu," Ten menampakkan raut wajah bingung, "Kau cerita hanya setengah saja?"

Kun mengalihkan wajahnya, menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan, menahan tawa.

Baginya, ekspresi wajah Ten begitu menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

"Ya, lalu? Gelarku mengatakan aku seorang psikiater, namun aku tidak pernah terjun langsung seperti ini."

Ten menatap Kun tak percaya. Dalam benaknya ia berpikir, apa gunanya gelar yang Kun sandang? Ingin sekali ia mengatakan itu. Namun, ia rasa itu tidak sopan.

"Lalu apa saja yang kau lakukan?"

"Hm? Memeriksa dokumen rumah sakit, memastikan tidak ada masalah, dan pulang," Kun menyandarkan diri ke kursi yang ia duduki, "Juga berkencan."

Niat hatinya adalah melihat apakah Ten akan menunjukkan tanda-tanda cemburu atau tidak, namun yang muncul di wajah Ten adalah rasa heran, Kun tahu itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti denganmu," gumam Ten.

"Kau ingin kita mengenal lebih dekat satu sama lain?" Kun bertanya dengan nada menggoda, "Aku sih tidak masalah."

Ten menggeleng, "Dengar, Qian Kun," lalu ia menatap pria di hadapannya dengan serius, "Dalam hidupku, aku tidak pernah tertarik untuk memiliki hubungan romantis dengan siapa pun, termasuk kau."

Kun memiringkan kepala dan mencondongkan badannya ke arah Ten, ia heran, "Hm?"

"Aku," Ten memberi jeda, "Tidak akan menjatuhkan harga diriku untuk _alpha_ maupun _beta_ mana pun."

Ucapan Ten terdengar mutlak dan tak bisa dibantah. Namun jauh di lubuk hatinya, Kun yakin pasti ada satu hal yang dapat menggoyahkan pedoman Ten itu.

"Kau aneh," ujar Kun singkat, "Hidupmu, _omega_, adalah milikku, _alpha_."

"Hidupku itu milikku," Ten menatap tajam Kun, "Tidak akan ada yang bisa membuatku tunduk, tak peduli itu _soulmate_ atau _alpha_."

Kemudian Ten beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil dompet yang ada di saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang 10.000 won, lalu dengan kasar ia menaruh uang tersebut di meja, "Permisi."

Kun sama sekali tak memiliki niat untuk menahan Ten. Ia hanya duduk memperhatikan punggung Ten yang akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu restoran. Setelah itu, diambilnya uang yang Ten tinggalkan di atas meja dan melipatnya membentuk pola yang aneh.

"Tidak ada yang bisa membuatmu tunduk, huh?" gumam Kun, "Kau itu seharusnya menjadi milikku, _soulmate_."

.

.

.

_**Suatu apartemen di Incheon, 24 Mei 2019. 08:40 PM KST.**_

Setelah mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama hitam bergaris biru tua, Ten menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Berhadapan dengan _alpha_ brengsek macam Kun benar-benar membuatnya lelah.

"Huft!" pemuda asal Thailand itu membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

Ten baru saja menutup matanya, bermaksud untuk terbang ke alam mimpi, saat tiba-tiba ponselnya yang berada di nakas sebelah tempat tidur berdering, menandakan adanya sebuah pesan masuk. Dengan malas ia mengambil ponselnya, pupil matanya melebar saat melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan.

.

.

**KakaoTalk**

**Ibu**

Sayang

Apa kau sudah tidur?

**Ten Lee**

Ibu, selamat malam!

Aku belum tidur, Bu

**Ibu**

Kau apa kabar?

Ibu merindukanmu, Nak

Ayahmu juga!

Ia tak henti-hentinya membicarakan tentang dirimu

Tapi jangan bilang kalau aku memberitahumu ya 555

.

.

Ten terkekeh begitu selesai membaca pesan terakhir yang masuk, dan tanpa ragu ia langsung segera membuka kontak sang ibu dan melakukan panggilan video.

Ten yang semula berada dalam posisi tidur, kini bangun mendudukan diri. Ia memakai kacamatanya dan menjauhkan ponsel agar wajahnya terlihat dengan jelas pada layar. Ia tersenyum ketika sang ibu mengangkat panggilannya.

"Hai, Ibu!"

"Hai, anakku!" wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat wajah anaknya. "Ya ampun. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Ten tertawa, "Aku juga-"

"Ah Ten! Malaikat kecilku," Ten terkejut ketika wajah sang ayah tiba-tiba muncul di layar ponselnya, "Ayah merindukanmu juga, malaikatku."

"Ayah!" Ten memajukan bibirnya, berpura-pura kesal, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Jangan memanggilku begitu."

Pria dengan garis wajah yang sangat sangat mirip dengan Ten itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah sang anak. Sementara sang ibu yang terbiasa melihat kelakuan mereka berdua hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari ibunya membuat Ten menampilkan senyum lebar.

"Tentu aku baik-baik saja," namun kemudian senyumnya memudar, berganti dengan ekspresi wajah bingung.

Ten belum memberitahukan pada orangtuanya jika ia telah bertemu _soulmate_-nya.

Menyadari perubahan yang begitu tiba-tiba pada sang anak membuat ibunya menjadi khawatir, "Ten ada apa?"

Pertanyaan singkat itu menyadarkan Ten dari lamunannya. Ia menatap layar ponselnya dalam diam, melihat raut khawatir di wajah kedua orangtuanya.

"Ten?" panggil ayahnya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya, Bu," Ten mengangkat tangan, memperlihatkan pergelangan tangannya pada kedua orangtuanya, "_Soulmate_."

"Kau menemukannya!" Sang Ibu memekik kegirangan, wanita itu berpelukan dengan suaminya, "Sayang, anak kita menemukan _soulmate_-nya!"

Ayahnya tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Ia tertawa lebar bersama wanita yang telah memberinya dua orang anak itu, "Oh, malaikatku bertemu dengan pasangannya! Aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi karena sekarang ada yang bisa menjagamu!" mereka berdua tertawa bahagia, "Kami senang sekali!"

Ten tersenyum tipis. Ia senang melihat orangtuanya bahagia seperti ini dan ia bersedia melakukan apa pun supaya lebih sering dapat melihat ekspresi kebahagiaan itu. Namun, ia tidak senang dengan takdirnya.

Ten menghela napas, "Ayah, Ibu," lirihnya, "Kita sudah membicarakan ini 'kan?"

Sepasang suami-istri itu terkesiap. Senyum mereka memudar seraya pelukan mereka yang terlepas. Keduanya lalu melihat ke arah putra semata wayang mereka yang terlihat murung.

"Maaf aku membuat kalian kecewa," Ten merasa lidahnya begitu kelu, "Aku tidak bisa menjadi-"

"Tak masalah, Nak," sang ayah memotong ucapan Ten, "Hei, jangan murung begitu."

Mendengar itu, Ten berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya, tapi tatapan matanya tak bisa berbohong, "Tapi aku mengecewakan kalian."

Ten menunduk, membuat wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambutnya yang sehitam malam.

"Kau tidak mengecewakan kami," ujar ibunya dengan lembut. Kedua orangtua Ten kembali tersenyum pada sang putra, "Hidupmu adalah pilihanmu, sayang. Kau yang memilih yang terbaik untukmu."

"Kami memberikan semua keputusan padamu, Nak," timpal ayahnya, "Lakukan apa pun yang dapat membuatmu bahagia. Dan jangan pernah lupa, bagaimana pun, kami akan selalu menyayangimu."

Saat itu juga tangis Ten pecah, ia merapalkan kata maaf berkali-kali, layaknya itu adalah sebuah mantra. Sedangkan orangtuanya berusaha menenangkan anak sulungnya itu dengan mengatakan banyak kata 'tidak apa-apa' ; 'kami menyanyangimu' ; 'kebahagiaanmu adalah hal yang paling penting' ; dan terakhir saat tangis Ten mulai mereda, mereka menyenandungkan lagu pengantar tidur yang berhasil mengantarkan Ten ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

[Remake] On My Way

Summary: Ten adalah seorang _omega_. Ia membenci _alpha_ karena mereka dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan segalanya. Sementara ia, yang seorang _omega_ harus bekerja dua kali lipat agar diakui kemampuannya oleh orang lain. Dan ketika ia bertemu dengan _soulmate_-nya yang adalah seorang _alpha_, Ten merutuki hidupnya.

_Omegaverse._ _Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics_. _Omega_!Ten. _Alpha_!Kun. _Soulmate_!AU. KunTen. Qian Kun. Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. WayV. NCT. OOC.

Cerita ini adalah hasil remake dari fiksi milik penulis Haraguroi Yukirin, di ffn, dengan judul yang sama.

Karakter hanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga, Orang Tua, SMEnt, dan dirinya sendiri.

Mohon maaf apabila ada kejadian atau nama yang serupa, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan.

.

.

.

"Selama masih ada perasaan, seharusnya masih ada daya untuk berjuang. Tetapi perasaan tanpa pengertian adalah kebodohan. Mengertilah juga, bahwa perjuangan butuh dihargai." – zarryhendrik via kumpulan puisi

.

.

.

Kun tentu saja tidak berhenti untuk mengganggu Ten. Karena esoknya ia tetap mengekori Ten, mengikuti kemana pun dia pergi dan menggodanya hingga membuat lelaki yang lebih muda menggeram kesal padanya.

"Aku tahu Taeil _hyeong_ menyuruhku untuk membantumu. Tapi-" Ten menatap kesal ke arah Kun, "Berhenti membuang waktuku dengan gangguan bodohmu, brengsek!"

Kun menyeringai. "Aku akan berhenti mengganggumu jika kau mau melakukan satu hal," pria asal Fujian itu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, "Tidur denganku-"

"Bajingan!" Belum sempat Kun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Ten lebih dulu menendang lututnya sambil mengumpat. "Cari saja orang lain! Aku bukan jalang yang bisa seenaknya kau tiduri, brengsek!"

Kun meringis, mengusap lututnya yang terasa begitu sakit, "Bodoh!" umpatnya. "Begitukah caramu memperlakukan _soulmate_-mu?"

"_Soulmate_? Hah!" Ten mencibir. Ia berkacak pinggang sembari mengangkat dagunya, membuatnya terlihat angkuh, "Aku bersikap seperti ini hanya untuk orang-orang tertentu, manusia brengsek sepertimu contohnya."

"Oh itu terdengar seperti pujian." Kun berucap dengan nada senang. Ia mengusap lututnya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya menegakkan tubuh, "Bicara tentang ajakanku tadi-"

"Aku tidak tidur dengan siapa pun," untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Ten menyela pembicaraan Kun, "Jadi jawabannya tidak, terima kasih."

Kun terkekeh, "Lotte World. Sabtu ini," lalu mengacungkan dua tiket, "Jangan menolak karena aku sudah membelinya."

Ten membulatkan matanya. Bukan karena tiket yang ada di tangan Kun, namun karena nada suara Kun yang mengejutkan sangat mengintimidasi dan membuat Ten meneguk ludah. Suara seorang _alpha_ yang sangat dalam dan baunya yang mengintimidasi.

"Baiklah."

Ten merutuk ketika ia menyetujui dengan mudahnya.

_"The hell, kenapa aku berdegup seperti ini?"_ Ten menggerutu dalam hati.

Ia melihat Kun yang tersenyum puas.

"_So_, kita bicarakan lagi nanti." Kun berbalik memunggungi Ten. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan melambai pada Ten. "_Bye, __baby."_

Ten merasa waktu terhenti saat itu juga. Ia hanya dapat berdiri terpaku menatap punggung Kun yang semakin menjauh.

"Oh iya! Aku akan menjemputmu," seru Kun sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu kantornya.

Perasaan hangat meliputi dadanya. Sesuatu yang terasa asing namun sangat menenangkan Ten. Ah, bahkan ia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Tsk."

Ten mendengus. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan perasaan aneh ini untuk seorang _alpha_.

Dan kemudian ketika para pekerja di rumah sakit mengetahui bahwa Ten dan Kun akan mengambil cuti bersamaan di hari Sabtu, Joy juga Johnny tak henti-henti mencecarinya dengan pertanyaan dan menggodanya tentang ia yang akhirnya menerima ajakan kencan dari seorang _alpha_.

Jangan lupakan Kun yang memperparah suasana dengan mengumbar jika mereka akan pergi ke Lotte World, salah satu tempat kencan favorit pasangan muda di Korea Selatan.

"Tsk benar-benar."

.

.

.

_**Incheon, Sabtu, 1 Juni 2019. 07:00 AM KST**_

Seperti yang telah dikatakannya tempo hari, Kun benar-benar datang untuk menjemput Ten, setelah memakai berbagai macam cara supaya Ten bersedia mengirimkan alamatnya tentu saja. Ia berangkat pukul 06.30 dari apartemennya dan sampai di tempat Ten tinggal setengah jam kemudian.

"Pagi sekali," ucap Ten sembari membuka pintu dan memperhatikan Kun dari atas ke bawah. Pemuda asal Fujian itu mengenakan kaus hitam yang dibalut dengan jaket dan celana berbahan denim. Rambut pirangnya pun kini sudah berganti menjadi warna hitam.

Untuk sepersekian detik, napas Ten tertahan di ujung tenggorokannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak terkesima," ucap suara yang di kepala Ten.

Melihat tingkah sang _soulmate_, Kun hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu menyodorkan sebuah karangan bunga mawar yang ia beli di perjalanan tadi.

"Apa ini?" tanya Ten sembari menatap heran bunga berwarna merah muda di tangan Kun itu.

"Ini bunga, memangnya apa lagi?"

Ten memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku tahu. Tapi, untuk apa?"

"Entah? Ada toko bunga di sebelah tempatku membeli bahan bakar tadi, saat melihat bunga itu aku langsung teringat padamu. Jadi aku beli saja."

"O-oh? Baiklah," karangan bunga itu kini berpindah tangan, "Terima kasih," ucap Ten lirih.

"Sama-sama," Kun mengangguk dan tanpa permisi mendudukkan dirinya di sofa milik Ten, membuat pria yang lebih muda menghela napas berat untuk meredakan rasa kesal.

"Kau mau minum apa?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Jangan menolak, aku sedang baik."

"Nanti saja."

"Tapi-"

"Lebih baik kau sekarang bersiap," sela Kun dengan suara _alpha_-nya, "Supaya kita tidak terlambat, akhir minggu seperti ini Lotte World jadi cukup ramai."

"U-uhm. Baiklah."

Ten mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamarnya.

Butuh waktu hampir 30 menit sampai pemuda asal Thailand itu selesai dengan penampilannya. Untuk acara hari ini ia untuk mengenakan _oversized t-shirt_ berwarna putih dan celana denim warna hitam miliknya. Karena ini masih musim semi yang artinya matahari bersinar dengan terang, Ten memutuskan untuk tidak mengenakan jaket.

"Ayo?" ucap Ten, mengalihkan perhatian Kun yang semula sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Wow-" ekspresi datar yang biasanya terpasang di wajah Kun kini berganti dengan raut keterkejutan, "Aku tahu kau manis, tapi aku baru tahu kau bisa semanis ini."

"Tsk," Ten berusaha menutupi rasa gugup yang melingkupi dirinya, "Diam."

"Aku benar-benar beruntung," gumam Kun, yang untung saja tak sampai ke telinga pemuda di hadapannya.

Dan lelaki asal Fujian itu sepertinya tak berniat untuk menyembunyikan kekagumannya terhadap _omega_ satu ini, karena hingga ia menutup pintu mobilnya, ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sembari mencuri pandang ke arah Ten.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti orang aneh atau kita tak akan jadi pergi."

.

.

.

_**Lotte World, Sabtu, 1 Juni 2019. 08:00 AM KST**_

"Sial!"

"Brengsek!"

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

Ten tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat sambil menatap Kun yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan tampang berlagak _cool_ dan menggoda para wanita yang melewati mereka. Maksudnya apa kedipan menggelikan itu?

"Jika tujuanmu mengajakku kesini hanya untuk membuatku melihat caramu menggoda wanita," Ten mendesah lelah, "Terima kasih banyak, brengsek."

"Kau cemburu?" Kun terkekeh penuh ejekan. Namun tangannya meraih tangan Ten, menggenggam, dan meremasnya dengan lembut. "Aku ke sini tentu untuk kencan denganmu."

Ten tidak menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kun. Ia lebih memilih memperhatikannya dalam diam, merasakan hangatnya tangan Kun yang ternyata sedikit lebih besar dibandingkan dengan tangannya.

Ia merasakan getaran yang aneh dari kulitnya dan kulit Kun yang bersentuhan. Napas Ten, untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini, tertahan di ujung tenggorokannya, pipinya terasa memanas. Ia meneguk ludahnya susah payah ketika menatap wajah Kun yang tersenyum lebar sembari berbicara. Membuat Ten terlarut dengan pikirannya sendiri dan tak dapat menangkap apa yang Kun bicarakan.

Kun sendiri tak melepaskan genggamannya pada Ten. Ia merasa nyaman dan ini semua begitu tepat. Bahkan sebagian kecil hati Kun merasa bahwa tangan Ten diciptakan untuk digenggam olehnya. Ten bagaikan magnet yang menarik semua perhatian Kun, membuat dunianya seakan berputar di sekeliling sang _omega_.

Sedangkan Ten sendiri tampak tidak menyadari Kun yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi, ia lebih bersemangat dengan wahana taman bermain yang sudah lama ia tidak kunjungi. Sehingga terkadang secara tidak sadar, dengan nada kekanakan yang diiringi dengan senyum yang lebar, menunjuk wahana yang ia ingin coba.

Ten benar-benar manis dan Kun tidak bisa menolaknya.

Dan Kun tanpa banyak protes hanya akan tersenyum dan mengikuti ke mana langkah Ten membawanya. Sesekali ia menjawab celotehan Ten dengan jahil, membuat mereka beradu mulut untuk sesaat.

Kun menyukainya.

Ten tidak seperti kebanyakan _omega_ atau _beta_ yang pernah ia kencani. Mungkin karena Ten adalah _soulmate_-nya? Kun tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri. Namun yang ia tahu, Ten beserta segala tingkahnya bisa membuat Kun tertawa lepas dan merasa bahagia.

Betapa Kun tak ingin melepas Ten dari genggamannya. Berdekatan dengan Ten sesuatu yang baru namun menyenangkan. Kun menyukai segalanya, aroma Ten yang lembut dan menenangkan membuat Kun semakin menikmati harinya.

"Oh, kembang api!" Ten memekik girang. Tangannya menunjuk pada langit yang dihiasi ledakan berwarna-war.

Mereka menghentikan langkah mereka pada jembatan. Hari sudah larut, tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang menyadari betapa cepatnya waktu berlalu.

"Di sini dingin, pakailah," Kun melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya lalu menyampirkannya di bahu Ten.

"U-uh tidak perlu," Ten menggeleng pelan, berusaha menghentikan Kun, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan menolak, aku sedang baik," ujar Kun menirukan ucapan Ten tadi pagi.

"Ish!" Ten memutar bola matanya malas, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi- bisa kita lihat dulu kembang apinya sebelum pulang?"

Kun tersenyum puas lalu mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

Untuk ke sekian kalinya di hari ini Kun tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari paras Ten. Betapa cantiknya bola mata safir yang memantulkan cahaya dari kembang api. Betapa manisnya senyuman yang menghiasi wajah Ten.

Kun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menyentuh wajah itu. Dengan tangan kanannya, ia mengusap wajah Ten sedangkan tangan yang lain memeluk erat pemuda asal Thailand itu. Tak hanya sampai di sana, Kun mulai mengusakkan hidungnya di perpotongan leher milik Ten.

"Hei!" Ten yang sadar apa yang dilakukan Kun langsung mendorongnya. "Kau menandaiku dengan baumu?" Ten menggeleng tidak percaya. "Kau- jangan bodoh!"

Kun mendengus mengabaikan ucapan Ten, "Terlalu banyak _alpha_ yang menaruh mata padamu. Setidaknya jika baumu sepertiku maka mereka akan menjauh."

Ten menggerutu, tangannya menjauhkan kepala Kun dari bahunya. Walaupun sebenarnya percuma karena bau tubuh Kun sudah menutupi dirinya.

Entah kenapa aroma ini menghangatkan, nyaman, dan membuat Ten merasa aman.

"Ten," Kun menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Ten, matanya menatap kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam, "Hiduplah denganku."

Ten terdiam. Lalu ia menolehkan kepala dan menatap Kun dengan alis yang berkerut. Ia tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Perasaannya bercampur antara senang dan kesal.

"Tunggu," Ten merasa tenggorokannya tercekat, "Kau- mau menjadikanku sebagai _mate_ mu?"

Kun pun ikut menolehkan kepalanya, namun ia tidak menatap Ten. Lebih tepatnya tak berani menatap. Karena ia terlalu takut akan penolakan oleh belahan jiwanya.

"_Allow me to court you_, Ten," pelan-pelan ia menguatkan hati dan menatap Ten tepat di kedua matanya, "Aku menginginkanmu."

Ten merasa detik demi detik berjalan dengan begitu lambat. Napasnya memberat, matanya melebar, lalu kepalanya menggeleng dengan pelan, "Tidak," ucapnya kaku dan sangat lirih, "Tidak, aku tidak bisa."

Kun menarik napas dalam. Raut wajah Ten yang penuh dengan rasa sakit dan bingung, begitu menohok hati Kun. Dengan lembut ia membawa wajah Ten mendekat dengan wajahnya, menyentuhkan pucuk hidungnya dengan hidung bangir Ten

"Aku mencintaimu," Kun berbisik pada bibir Ten, membiarkan nafas mereka saling bersahutan, "Aku mencintaimu," Kun mengulanginya, "Aku menginginkanmu."

"Kun, dengar," Ten berusaha mendorong pundak Kun, "Aku tidak bisa menjadi _omega_ dari siapapun." Napas Ten semakin menderu. Ia menggeleng, "Aku membenci _alpha_ dan kau adalah _alpha_."

"Dengar, aku Kun. Bukan _alpha_." Ia mengelus pipi Ten, mengecupnya dengan kilat. "Jangan lihat aku sebagai _alpha_. Lihat aku sebagai Kun-"

"Kun, aku tidak bias," Ten memejamkan matanya erat dan menggeleng, "_Alpha_, atau _soulmate_, aku tidak bisa! Tidak bisa!" Ia menggeleng semakin kuat. Kun menghela nafas, ia menjauhkan wajah mereka. "Jadi aku mohon-"

Kun terkejut ketika Ten mendorongnya dengan kuat, melihat pria bersurai pirang itu berjalan mundur menjauhinya. "Ten!"

"—aku mohon jangan membuatku seperti ini."

Di bawah langit malam berhiaskan bunga api yang indah, Ten dengan langkah bergetar meninggalkan Kun yang terlalu takut menahannya, terlalu takut akan penolakan dan juga bayang-bayang patah hati.


	7. Chapter 7

[Remake] On My Way

Summary: Ten adalah seorang _omega_. Ia membenci _alpha_ karena mereka dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan segalanya. Sementara ia, yang seorang _omega_ harus bekerja dua kali lipat agar diakui kemampuannya oleh orang lain. Dan ketika ia bertemu dengan _soulmate_-nya yang adalah seorang _alpha_, Ten merutuki hidupnya.

_Omegaverse._ _Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics_. _Omega_!Ten. _Alpha_!Kun. _Soulmate_!AU. KunTen. Qian Kun. Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. WayV. NCT. OOC.

Cerita ini adalah hasil remake dari fiksi milik penulis Haraguroi Yukirin, di ffn, dengan judul yang sama.

Karakter hanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga, Orang Tua, SMEnt, dan dirinya sendiri.

Mohon maaf apabila ada kejadian atau nama yang serupa, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan.

.

.

.

"Aku pernah berjanji untuk berhenti jatuh cinta di sembarang hati. Berjanji untuk tak sering-sering sakit hati lagi. Namun untukmu kemarin aku telah mengingkari janjiku sendiri. Berkali-kali." – mbeeer via kumpulanpuisi

.

.

.

Johnny melihatnya. Di mana Ten yang semakin hari semakin dekat dengan Kun, semakin menerima keberadaan Kun, dan terlihat lebih santai saat bersama dengan Kun.

Namun tidak hari ini, di mana sang dokter muda terlihat lebih muram. Dan feromonnya, yang sialnya, sangat mengerikan. Sama seperti pertama kali Ten bertemu dengan Kun.

"Holla, _Nong_ Ten!" Johnny menyapa dengan nada datar sembari menghampiri Ten yang sedang memainkan pulpen di tangannya dengan pandangan datar.

"Apa yang membuat dokter favorit kita murung begini?"

Ten menatap Johnny sekilas, "Aku kira pekerjaanmu sudah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu," pemuda asal Thailand itu menghembuskan napasnya kasar, "Apa maumu, Johnny?"

Johnny menarik kursi di hadapan Ten lalu duduk dengan santainya, "Melihatmu kacau sangatlah menyenangkan," ucapnya sarkastis, "Kau lupa ucapanku? Baumu mengerikan ketika kau dalam suasana hati yang buruk."

Ten mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kalau begitu, pergilah! Jangan dekat-dekat denganku!" ucapnya kesal.

Johnny terdiam tidak menjawab, Ten juga tampak tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan tak berguna di antara mereka.

Hingga detik selanjutnya, Johnny kembali membuka percakapan. "Kau ada masalah dengan Kun?"

Ten terkejut, pulpen yang ia pegang jatuh, menggelinding jauh dari jangkauan Ten. "K- kau tahu?!" tanyanya sembari berusaha menelan rasa gugup.

"Hahaha!" Johnny tertawa.

Tentu saja ia tahu, semua orang di rumah sakit ini tahu tahu. Kun yang mendadak mengambil cuti kerja dan Ten yang biasanya penuh semangat tiba-tiba menjadi lesu dan tak banyak bicara saat bekerja.

"Iya, aku tahu," jawabnya singkat, "Atau tepatnya, kami semua tahu."

Ten membulatkan mata, "Kalian semua?!" pekiknya kaget, "Tahu aku punya masalah dengan Kun?"

Johnny mengangguk, "Hm," lalu pemuda bermarga Seo itu memasang wajah seriusnya, "Sejak pulang dari kencan, raut wajahmu benar-benar memperlihatkan bahwa sesuatu sedang terjadi. Atau lebih tepatnya, sesuatu telah terjadi di antara kau dan Kun."

Ten hanya bergumam dan Johnny menangkapnya sebagai serapahan untuk Kun. Namun Ten tidak bisa menghilangkan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

Melihat itu, Johnny tersenyum, "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu murung sementara jelas-jelas belahan jiwamu ada di dekatmu?"

Ten terdiam. Ia mengulum bibir bawahnya untuk menghilangkan kegugupan.

"Kau tahu sendiri. Aku—" Ten berhenti, "—tidak bisa menjadi _omega_ dari siapa pun."

"Oh!" alis Johnny terangkat dan bibirnya terbuka, ia merasa bodoh hampir saja melupakan hal itu, "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada kedua orangtuaku jika aku sudah bertemu dengan _soulmate_-ku," Ten menunduk ketika ia mengingat wajah orangtuanya malam itu, "Mereka—kecewa. Mereka tidak bilang mereka kecewa namun aku bisa melihat dari wajah dan tatapan matanya, bahwa mereka kecewa."

"Ketika kau bilang kau tidak ingin memiliki hubungan dengan siapa pun?" Johnny menimpali.

Ten mengangguk.

"Ten, aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

"Karena kau _alpha,_" Ten bergumam, "Aku tidak bisa—dengan Kun, _soulmate_, atau apa pun. Aku tidak mau menjalin hubungan terutama dengan _alpha_."

Johnny menyilangkan tangannya di dada, "Itu sih masalahmu," ujarnya seolah tidak peduli, "Tapi mau sampai kapanpun kau lari, itu tidak menghilangkan fakta jika kau adalah seorang _omega_—"

"Aku tahu."

"—dan Kun adalah _soulmate_-mu."

"Iya. Aku tahu!" Ten berseru kesal, "Tapi aku tidak bisa!"

Mereka terdiam. Johnny hanya memperhatikan Ten yang terengah karena emosinya yang tiba-tiba naik. Ingin sekali ia membawa Ten dalam dekapannya untuk menenangkan sang _omega_. Namun ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa tindakan seperti itu, malah akan membuat Ten tidak nyaman.

"Ten, jika kau dibebankan dengan masalah _alpha_ dan _omega_," Johnny memberi jeda, ia sedang berusaha untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat, "Percuma saja. Lupakan statusmu sebagai _omega_ dan Kun sebagai _alpha_. Jalani saja."

"Tapi—"

"Jika kau merasa terbebani karena Kun adalah _soulmate_-mu, kau tidak perlu khawatir," Ten menatap Johnny yang tersenyum, "Karena kalian berdua_ soulmate_ bukan berarti kalian harus bersama."

Ten mengangkat alisnya, "Apa?"

"Aku mengenal sepasang suami istri yang ternyata mereka bukanlah _soulmate_, tapi seminggu yang lalu mereka baru saja merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan yang ke tiga puluh," Johnny mengangkat bahu. "Kau terlalu terbebani dengan pikiran macam itu. Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar saja, _Nong_."

.

.

.

Sabtu malam kemarin adalah hari terakhir Ten bertemu dengan Kun. Karena setelahnya, ia sama sekali tak melihat batang hidung Kun di rumah sakit. Dan dengan keberanian diri yang seadanya, Ten bertanya kepada Taeil, yang darinya ia tahu bahwa Kun sedang mengambil cuti untuk mengunjungi orangtuanya di Shanghai.

Kun juga tidak menghubunginya, padahal mereka sudah bertukar ID Kakao Talk dan beberapa kali sempat berkomunikasi lewat sana. Johnny dan Joy, sebagai teman yang baik, mendorong, atau lebih tepatnya memojokkan, Ten untuk menghubungi Kun, namun gengsi dan ego putra sulung keluarga Leechaiyapornkul itu terlalu tinggi untuk melakukannya.

Jadi, di sini lah ia sekarang. Bergelung dengan selimut dan menyamankan diri di kasur kesayangannya sambil memandangi layar ponsel dengan perasaan kacau.

Kun membuat perasaannya menjadi kacau.

Ten membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal dan berteriak sebal. Hanya karena seorang _alpha_, yang seharusnya Ten benci sampai mati, ia malah jadi seperti ini.

Lalu setelah puas dengan teriakan dan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan untuk satu-satunya orang bermarga Qian yang ia kenal, Ten mengubah posisi hingga kini menghadap ke sisi kanan, membuat pandangannya jatuh di jaket denim milik Kun yang terlipat dengan rapi di atas bantalnya.

"Agh!" pemuda berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Sebenarnya Ten tak pernah berniat untuk membawa pulang jaket yang bukan miliknya itu. Perasaan kalutnya di Sabtu tempo hari membuatnya tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih, karena yang ada di pikirannya saat itu adalah bagaimana caranya supaya ia bisa pergi dari sana, secepat yang ia bisa, untuk menjauh dari Kun.

Tapi di sini lah ia sekarang, tangan terulur untuk menggapai jaket milik sang _soulmate. _Dan entah dorongan instingnya atau apa, Ten mendekatkan jaket itu ke wajahnya. Menghirum dalam-dalam aroma yang keluar darinya. Campuran antara _lemon_, _peppermint_, dan sedikit _sandalwood_, yang bahkan meski jaket itu telah ia cuci, bau Kun tetap ada di sana. Seakan tak membiarkan Ten untuk melupakan pemuda asal Fujian itu barang sedetik pun.

Ten pikir, jika saja ia tak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan Kun, mungkin ia akan hidup seperti biasa, menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa—

— yang monoton.

Ten menggeleng. Percuma ia seperti ini terus, ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Ia mencari ponselnya yang tertimbun di bawah selimut dan mencari kontak Kun.

_**KakaoTalk**_

_**Qian Kun**_

_**Connecting ...**_

Ia meletakan ponselnya di telinga, menunggu Kun menjawab panggilannya. Satu detik menjadi tiga puluh detik, sama sekali tidak ada jawaban. Ten mengulanginya kembali, tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Kun menghindarinya?

Ten menggigit bibirnya, matanya menatap ponsel di tangannya dengan nanar. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Kenapa aku jadi seperti anak remaja yang putus cinta?" Ten mendengus.

Ah! Ten membulatkan matanya ketika mengingat satu orang yang mungkin bisa membantunya. Dengan setitik harapan yang muncul di hatinya, ia mencari kontak orang itu dan memutuskan untuk menekan tombol hijau bergambar telepon itu.

_**KakaoTalk**_

_**Kim Joonmyeon**_

_**Connecting ...**_

Ketika seseorang di ujung lain sambungan telepon menjawab panggilannya, Ten tersenyum lebar.

"Joonmyeon _hyeong_, ini aku, Ten," ujarnya tidak sabar. "Aku— ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Tanpa banyak basa basi, Ten menceritakan hampir semuanya pada Joonmyeon. Mulai dari awal pertemuan dengan Kun, hingga apa yang sedang ia alami saat ini. Sepanjang pembicaraan, beberapa kali Ten merasa pelupuk matanya memanas. Tapi sekuat tenaga ia tahan apa pun itu yang mendesak untuk keluar dari matanya. Hal seperti ini tak boleh dan tak akan pernah boleh membuatnya lemah.

Joonmyeon, sebagai mantan rekan kerja dan kakak yang baik, mendengarkan dengan baik setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Ten.

"Ada lagi?"

"Tidak, _hyeong_. Itu saja," Ten menggeleng, meskipun ia tahu Joonmyeon tak akan bisa melihatnya.

"Kau ingin didengarkan saja atau aku beri sedikit masukan?"

"Aku butuh saran darimu, _hyeong_. Tolong bantu aku," kali ini ia menunduk, memperhatikan tangannya yang memainkan kancing jaket Kun.

Ten dapat mendengar Joonmyeon yang menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali berbicara, "Baiklah. Tapi keputusan terakhir tetap ada padamu. Jika pada akhirnya kau memilih untuk menjauhi Kun, tak masalah. Atau jika kau menginginkan Kun untuk menjadi bagian dari hidupmu, itu pun tak masalah. Apa pun, apa pun asal kalian berdua bahagia."

"Uhm!"

Ten tersenyum, keputusannya untuk menelepon Joonmyeon ini memang tepat. Kata demi kata yang terucap ia dengarkan dan pikirkan dengan baik, setiap pertanyaan yang terlontar ia jawab dengan lancar.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat beristirahat pada orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya itu, Ten mematikan lampu tidurnya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya ia pergi ke alam mimpi, dengan jaket Kun di pelukannya.


	8. Chapter 8

[Remake] On My Way

Summary: Ten adalah seorang _omega_. Ia membenci _alpha_ karena mereka dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan segalanya. Sementara ia, yang seorang _omega_ harus bekerja dua kali lipat agar diakui kemampuannya oleh orang lain. Dan ketika ia bertemu dengan _soulmate_-nya yang adalah seorang _alpha_, Ten merutuki hidupnya.

_Omegaverse._ _Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics_. _Omega_!Ten. _Alpha_!Kun. _Soulmate_!AU. KunTen. Qian Kun. Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. WayV. NCT. OOC.

Cerita ini adalah hasil remake dari fiksi milik penulis Haraguroi Yukirin, di ffn, dengan judul yang sama.

Karakter hanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga, Orang Tua, SMEnt, dan dirinya sendiri.

Mohon maaf apabila ada kejadian atau nama yang serupa, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan.

.

.

.

"Melalui lidah kita bisa saling menyembuhkan. Melalui lidah pula kita bisa saling menyakiti. Kata-kata bisa membuat seseorang bertumbuh, bisa juga membuat seseorang terjatuh." – dr. Jiemi via kumpulanpuisi

.

.

.

_**Incheon, Sabtu/8 Juni 2019. 08:08 AM KST.**_

Hari ini genap satu minggu sejak Ten tak bersua dengan _soulmate_-nya. Ia sudah cukup lelah harus berpura-pura memasang ekspresi biasa saja saat orang-orang bertanya perihal Qian Kun, karena ia sendiri tidak tahu apa pun mengenai keberadaan pria satu itu, padahal jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa kesal dan juga khawatir.

Kesal karena saat ia mulai menyadari sesuatu, orang yang menjadi objek pemikirannya tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan khawatir karena ia takut sesuatu telah terjadi pada Kun.

"Huft," Ten mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia menatap nanar layar ponselnya, membaca ulang percakapannya dengan Kun di minggu yang lalu, "Qian Kun, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan kepada ku?" gumamnya.

Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Joonmyeon beberapa hari kemarin, sedikit demi sedikit gengsi Ten untuk menghubungi Kun semakin berkurang. Karena ia pikir, dengan menjunjung tinggi gengsi dan ego tak akan membawanya kemana pun. Urusannya dengan Kun tak akan pernah selesai.

"Untuk sekali ini saja. Iya, sekali ini saja," ujarnya memantapkan diri sebelum menekan tombol panah di layar obrolannya dengan pria yang lebih tua.

.

.

.

**KakaoTalk**

_**Ten/Li Yongqin **_

Kun?

_**Qian Kun**_

?

_**Ten/Li Yongqin**_

Ini aku, Ten

_**Qian Kun**_

Aku tahu

_**Ten/Li Yongqin**_

Kun ..

Sudah berhari-hari kau tak datang ke rumah sakit, kenapa?

_**Qian Kun**_

Bukan urusanmu

_**Ten/Li Yongqin**_

Oh .. Kau benar

Tapi Kun, aku ingin bertanya

Kau sekarang di mana?

_**Qian Kun**_

Ada apa?

_**Ten/Li Yonqin**_

Jaketmu masih ada padaku

Kapan aku bisa mengembalikannya?

_**Qian Kun**_

Buang saja, aku tak membutuhkannya lagi.

.

.

.

_Click_

Ten memilih untuk menekan tombol _off_ pada ponselnya dan tidak membalas pesan terakhir dari sang _soulmate_. Karena ia tahu jika diteruskan maka hanya akan terjadi pertengkaran di antara mereka.

"Brengsek!"

Pelupuk mata Ten menghangat, ia tahu bahwa sikapnya minggu lalu itu keterlaluan, tapi apakah Kun harus membalasnya sekasar ini?

.

.

.

_**Seoul, Minggu/9 Juni 2019. 01:16 PM KST.**_

Di sepanjang jalan menuju apartemen, Kun merenggangkan tangan sembari sesekali menghela napas berat, ia benar-benar ingin segera hari ini berakhir.

Namun ternyata takdir berkata lain.

Karena saat ini ia melihat Ten berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, sibuk menggosokkan kedua telapak tangan.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" ucap Kun dalam hati, "Oh? Bukankah itu jaketku?" timpalnya saat melihat jaket hitam yang membalut tubuh kecil sang _omega_.

Kun merapikan letak jaketnya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Hingga jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari Ten, ia terdiam, memperhatikan Ten yang sepertinya masih belum sadar akan kehadirannya. Ia menyiapkan hati, mengeraskan hati, dan pendiriannya, karena apa pun yang akan dikatakan Ten, pastilah berujung sebuah penolakan. Yang berarti Kun mau tidak mau harus menerimanya, sekali lagi.

Walau Kun sangat ingin bersama dengan Ten dan menjaganya, percuma saja jika orang yang paling Ten takuti dan tak diinginkan kehadirannya adalah Kun, _soulmate_-nya, _alpha_-nya.

Ketika mata mereka beradu pandang, Kun semakin menguatkan hatinya untuk penolakan yang akan diberikan Ten nanti.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Kun dengan dingin.

"A-aku "

"Pulang lah, aku tak ada urusan denganmu."

Mata Ten melebar, ia tak menyangka Kun akan mengusirnya bahkan saat mereka belum berbicara apa pun.

"Kau," Ten bertanya lirih, tak menghiraukan pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang dilemparkan kepadanya, "kenapa tidak mau bertemu denganku?"

Kun tidak menjawab. Membiarkan Ten menatapnya dengan mata berair.

"Taeil _hyeong_ bilang kau pulang ke Shanghai menemui orang tuamu," Ten tersenyum masam.

Dan pertahanan diri Kun runtuh saat melihat senyum di wajah _omega_-nya, karena itu bukan senyuman ceria seperti biasanya.

"Kau bohong padaku," lanjut Ten.

Kun tidak menyukai hal itu. Di mana seolah Ten ingin menangis namun ia tahan sekuat tenaga. Suaranya sangat lirih dan terdengar sedih, menyatu dengan udara dingin yang menusuk kulit Kun.

Maka dari itu, lelaki yang lebih tua mulai mengambil langkah mendekat, dengan hati-hati, bersiap jika Ten meneriakinya untuk berhenti. Tapi Ten tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apa pun, ia berdiri menatap Kun dengan matanya yang berair dan membiarkan Kun mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kun berbicara dengan suara yang lembut agar membuat Ten tidak merasa terancam.

Ten bergetar dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan feromonnya. Suara Kun, suara yang ia rindukan, berat namun lembut di saat yang bersamaaan, mendominasi namun membuatnya merasa aman. Tetes demi tetes bulir air mata kembali menuruni melewati pipinya.

_Alpha_ di dalam dirinya mendorong Kun untuk menyentuh wajah Ten yang tanpa pikir panjang ia lakukan sesuai instingnya. Ia menipiskan jaraknya dengan Ten, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi Ten yang basah.

"Kau tidak menghubungiku."

"Maaf."

"Kau menjauhiku, iya 'kan?"

"Maaf juga untuk itu."

Kun tersenyum. Deru napas Ten dan aroma feromonnya entah kenapa dapat membuatnya tenang. Tangannya masih tetap di tempat yang sama, ia semakin menyamankan diri memegang wajah Ten.

"Aku tidak tahu," Kun tertawa lirih. "Aku terlalu takut, mungkin?"

Kun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ten. Mempertemukan keningnya dengan kening Ten. Dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat betapa jernih mata _omega_ di hadapannya. Kun berpikir bahwa ia tak akan pernah merasa keberatan jika harus larut di dalamnya. Dan sekali lagi, dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada Tuhan, atas ciptaan indah-Nya yang satu ini.

"Joonmyeon _hyeong_ membantuku untuk bisa sampai ke sini." Ten berujar di sela isakannya. Ia mengusakkan wajahnya pada tangan Kun, "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Aku pikir kau membenciku." gumam Kun, "Setelah kejadian—kau tahu. Aku masih belum siap dengan penolakanmu."

Ten menangkup tangan Kun yang berada di pipinya. Matanya terpejam, alisnya bertaut. Ia merasa kesal, namun rindu. Betapa ia merasa bodoh dan lemah di hadapan Kun. Ia tidak bisa, tidak biasanya ia membiarkan dirinya lemah di depan _alpha_.

Namun ini Kun, ia berbeda, Ten merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. _Alpha_-nya, _soulmate_-nya, Kun memang seharusnya ada dalam hidupnya.

"Brengsek! Kun bodoh!" Ten menggeram, dengan pelan memukul tangan Kun yang berada di pipinya, "Dasar brengsek!"

Kun menerimanya, membiarkan Ten memukul dan memakinya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kun membiarkan seseorang berlaku seperti itu kepadanya.

Kemudia ia memegang pergelangan tangan Ten, mengusapnya dengan lembut, "Iya, iya, aku brengsek," ucapnya, "Maafkan aku."

Ten tidak berkata apa pun setelahnya. Ketika Kun membawanya ke dalam pelukan, membiarkan Ten menyandarkan wajah pada dada bidang Kun, ia hanya menyamankan diri dalam pelukan sang _alpha_.

"Maaf, maaf," Kun mengulangi ucapanya. Ia berusaha menenangkan Ten dengan usapan lembut pada punggungnya, "Maafkan aku." Kun bergumam sambil membenamkan kepalanya pada rambut Ten, mengecupnya lama dan menghirup aroma sang _omega_.

Tidak ada yang tahu sudah berapa lama mereka berdiri berpelukan seperti ini. Ketika Ten menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak Kun dan tersedu untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Kun meremas lembut sebelah tangan Ten, menggeser keseimbangan tubuh Ten agar bersandar pada dirinya sepenuhnya. Ia mengusakkan wajahnya ke rambut Ten, menghirup aromanya, dan merasakan kehangatannya, berpikir betapa dia merindukan aroma manis ini.

Kun tersenyum kecut karena menyadari betapa mudah aroma Ten bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Tenten," Kun membisik lembut tepat di telinga Ten, "Ayo kita masuk. Kau harus istirahat."

Ten hanya mengangguk namun tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Kun tersenyum, berusaha maklum. Ia lebih memilih untuk menggendong Ten seperti koala dan membawanya masuk ke apartemennya.

"Kau mau mandi lebih dulu?" Kun mengusap punggung Ten yang masih berada di gendongannya, masih belum mau menurunkan sang _omega_ dalam dekapannya, "Atau mau langsung tidur?"

"Mandi," Ten menjawab dengan lirih. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya di gendongan Kun, meminta untuk diturunkan.

Dengan berat hati Kun menurunkan Ten dari gendongannya. Membiarkannya berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah yang belum seimbang sementara Kun menyiapkan handuk dan baju tidur untuk Ten.

Selepas Ten selesai membersihkan tubuh, barulah Kun menggunakan kamar mandinya. Dan membiarkan Ten menunggu dirinya di kamar Kun. Membaringkan diri di tempat Kun yang terlalu besar untuk dirinya seorang.

_Sial!_

Ten mengumpati dirinya sendiri. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa menangis seperti tadi, dengan perasaan tidak terkontrol, dan lebih parahnya lagi, di hadapan Kun.

Ia menggulung diri di bawah selimut dan memejamkan matanya ketika hidungnya bersentuhan dengan selimut. Ia dapat mencium aroma Kun yang tertinggal di sana. Hangat, memabukkan, namun entah mengapa Ten merasa sangat aman.

Detik demi detik berlalu, mata Ten terasa semakin berat. Ia tak bisa menjelaskan mengapa ia merasa begitu nyaman ketika diselimuti aroma Kun. Sejak kapan ia merasa seperti ini? Sejak ia dan Kun berada di taman bermain? Atau bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka berjumpa?

Ten bahkan tidak bisa berpikir bagaimana aroma seorang _alpha_ bisa menenangkannya.

"Kun."

"Qian Kun."

Ten terus menggumamkan nama Kun, ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam lembaran selimut, membuat tubuhnya tertutup sempurna oleh benda itu dan berakhir terlihat seperti sebuah kepompong.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Ten langsung mendudukan diri, melipat kakinya, dan mencengkeram selimut yang tadi menutupi dirinya sembari menunggu Kun masuk ke kamar.

"Oh, kau belum tidur?"

Kun berdiri di ambang pintu. Dengan menggunakan celana pendek dan kaus berwarna putih. Surai hitamnya terlihat masih setengah basah.

"Uh, itu " Ten merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Melihat Kun yang seperti ini adalah hal baru baginya, "Aku rasa, uh, kita harus bicara?"

Kun terdiam dan itu membuat Ten merasa tidak nyaman. Setelahnya sang_alpha_ memutuskan untuk mendekati Ten, kemudian duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, "Istirahatlah dulu. Kita bisa bicara besok."

Ten hampir saja mengangguk, karena _omega_ dalam dirinya merasa harus mematuhi kalimat sang _alpha_, namun akhirnya ia berhasil menolak, "Tidak bisa. Kita harus bicara sekarang."


	9. Chapter 9

[Remake] On My Way

Summary: Ten adalah seorang _omega_. Ia membenci _alpha_ karena mereka dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan segalanya. Sementara ia, yang seorang _omega_ harus bekerja dua kali lipat agar diakui kemampuannya oleh orang lain. Dan ketika ia bertemu dengan _soulmate_-nya yang adalah seorang _alpha_, Ten merutuki hidupnya.

_Omegaverse._ _Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics_. _Omega_!Ten. _Alpha_!Kun. _Soulmate_!AU. KunTen. Qian Kun. Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. WayV. NCT. OOC.

Cerita ini adalah hasil remake dari fiksi milik penulis Haraguroi Yukirin, di ffn, dengan judul yang sama.

Karakter hanya milik Tuhan, Keluarga, Orang Tua, SMEnt, dan dirinya sendiri.

Mohon maaf apabila ada kejadian atau nama yang serupa, bukan merupakan unsur kesengajaan.

.

.

.

"Mencintaimu serupa air laut. Pasang surut akan selalu ada. Namun, air laut tidak pernah berubah rasa." – Andhikahadip via kumpulanpuisi

.

.

.

Kun mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan. Ia menunggu Ten untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakan. Pemuda asal Thailand itu memainkan selimut dengan jarinya, "Masih ingat tentang ucapanku—" Ten berhenti, "—tentang _alpha_?"

Ten bisa mendengar desahan berat Kun, namun ia lebih memilih diam sampai pria itu menjawab.

"Iya. Kau membenci—"

"Tunggu, berhenti di sana" Ten mengulurkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Kun agar berhenti, "Aku akan menjelaskan mengapa aku membenci _alpha_."

Ten mencoba meyakinkan Kun, menatapnya dalam sehingga pria yang lebih tua mengangguk mengiyakan. Ten tersenyum tipis.

"Sejak kecil aku selalu merasa perlakuan terhadap _alpha_, _beta_, dan _omega_ itu sangat tidak adil."

"_Alpha_ selalu diperlakukan layaknya raja, sang pemimpin, superior, segalanya," Ten mendesah berat, memajukan bibirnya, "_Omega_ selalu harus berada di bawah _alpha_ dan _beta_. Perlakuan setiap orang pada _omega_ sangatlah—uh—menyebalkan. Mereka pikir _omega_ itu tidak bisa melakukan apa pun."

Kun memperhatikan raut wajah Ten yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ketika aku di bangku sekolah, kuliah, bahkan ketika aku sudah berada di posisiku sekarang ini," Ten melanjutkan. "Selalu ada yang mengatakan; dia _omega_, tidak seharusnya dia berada di sini. Tidak seharusnya dia memimpin _alpha_ dan _beta_."

Ten merasa Kun mulai meremas telapak tangannya dengan lembut.

"Aku tentu saja menjadi diriku yang tidak mau menyerah. Aku bekerja dua kali, atau tiga kali lebih keras dibanding yang lain agar dapat mencapai mimpiku dan orang-orang bisa menyadari bahwa _omega_ seperti diriku tak semenyedihkan yang mereka bayangkan."

"Namun bagaimana pun juga hal itu tidak bisa hilang," Ten menunduk, suaranya melirih. "Fakta dimana aku hanya seorang _omega_ yang akan berada di bawah kendali _alpha_ tidaklah hilang dan aku benci itu."

"Ten, jika kau—"

"Biarkan aku membuka semuanya, Kun," Ten memotong ucapan Kun. Lelaki yang lebih tua mengangguk, "Lalu kau datang, _soulmate_-ku yang jujur tidak pernah aku tunggu."

Ten tahu Kun merasa sakit akan perkataannya. Kilat mata itu memancarkan kesedihan ketika Ten mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku tidak pernah berharap memiliki seorang _soulmate_, terutama _alpha_ yang akan menginjak diriku."

"Betapa aku membencimu, Kun. Aku sangat membencim."

"A-"

Ten tidak membiarkan Kun untuk membuka mulutnya. Dengan lembut ia membawa tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Kun, "Tapi entah mengapa, aku juga mencintaimu."

Kun tidak bersuara, namun Ten bisa mendengar napas Kun yang tertahan di ujung tenggorokan, dapat mendengar degupan dadanya yang menenangkan, dan dapat melihat pupil mata sehitam malam itu melebar.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menjadi _omega_ dari siapa pun."

"Siapa yang bilang aku ingin kau menjadi _omega_-ku?"

Ten tertegun, tidak bisa berkata apapun. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Kun akan mengatakan hal semacam itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan kepala yang ditundukkan, "Tidak ada."

"Lihat aku," Kun mengangkat wajah Ten dengan jarinya, "Aku ulangi, siapa yang bilang aku menginginkanmu sebagai _omega_?"

Suara Kun meninggi, seolah ikut menampar wajah Ten, "Aku yang mengatakan."

"Aku menginginkanmu, Ten." Kun mengatakannya dengan jelas dan lantang, "Aku menginginkanmu sebagai dirimu, Li Yongqin atau Ten, yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Tidak peduli jika kau _omega_ atau apa pun itu. Karena aku mencintaimu."

Kun menatapnya dengan kilat mata penuh keseriusan, "Jatuhkan segala pemikiranmu tentang _alpha_ dan _omega_, lihat aku sebagai Kun. Aku benar-benar serius denganmu," Kun berucap dengan tegas, "Namun jika kau memang tidak mau memiliki hubungan khusus apa pun denganku, katakan sekarang, sehingga aku tidak perlu berharap denganmu, Ten."

Ten merasa kaku, seperti tubuhnya benar-benar tidak dapat digerakkan sama sekali. Jantungnya, bahkan ia tidak tahu masih berdetak atau tidak. Ia menggigit bibirnya, suaranya terasa hilang terbawa dinginnya angin pergantian musim, dan tidak bisa membalas apa pun perkataan Kun.

Ia menunduk, membuat rambutnya jatuh dan dengan indah menutupi matanya. Menyembunyikan air mata dan pancaran kesenangan di mata itu. Ia mengatur napasnya dan memejamkan mata.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu," Ten menggeleng keras. Buku jarinya memutih karena kencangnya ia mengepalkan tangan, "Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku nanti—seorang yang tidak bisa mengakui dirinya _omega_. Aku juga tidak bisa melakukan itu denganmu, aku takut. Ketika nanti kau berpikir untuk memiliki anak—sementara aku tidak mau—kau akan mencari _omega_ yang pantas untukmu, meski aku _soulmate_-mu sekalipun."

Kun menyingkap rambut yang menupi mata Ten dengan tangannya. Ia membawa wajah itu untuk lebih mendekat dengan wajahnya, "Boleh aku menciummu?"

Ten menatap kosong Kun, matanya basah dengan air mata, bibir bergetar. Sekali lagi, Kun berpikir bahwa Ten benar-benar indah. Pria yang kini bersurai cokelat itu mengangguk, membuat Kun tersenyum senang.

Kun menciumnya. Ten melemaskan tubuhnya dalam ciuman mereka, membiarkan tangannya mencengkram bahu Kun, mengizinkan Kun untuk menaruh lengannya pada pinggang Ten. Sesaat Ten mengeluarkan desahan kecil, namun itu membuat Kun memperdalam ciuman mereka, membagi kehangatan.

Ten merasa tubuhnya melemas, jari-jarinya menari di dada Kun, memegang kaus yang Kun kenakan. Kun membuat Ten lupa caranya untuk bernapas. Ciuman yang terasa asing namun hangat.

Ketika Kun memutuskan ciuman mereka, Ten terengah dengan wajah memerah, tangannya masih memegang kaus Kun. Ia bisa melihat ada garis air liur yang menyambung dari bibir Kun dan bibirnya.

Kun sendiri membawa telapak tangannya pada pipi Ten yang masih basah karena air mata dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Betapa Ten menyukai Kun yang seperti ini. Benar-benar membuatnya nyaman dan merasa aman.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir hal yang tidak perlu," Kun mengecup dahi Ten, membuat Ten memejamkan matanya, "Hanya kau yang aku inginkan. Selama kau menginginkanku, aku akan terus bersamamu. Jika kau ingin aku pergi maka aku akan pergi."

Ten tidak bisa berkata apapun. Dalam dekapan Kun yang menyamankannya, ia berusaha mengumpulkan suaranya, "Aku mau," Ia berusaha agar suaranya jelas, "Aku—aku mau kau bersamaku."

Kun mengembangkan senyum, senyuman terlebar yang pernah ia tampilkan selama ini. Ia mendekap Ten, lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Ten tertawa di sela isakannya, tawa paling ceria yang pernah Kun tahu.

"Hei, Kun," ucap Ten memecah keheningan yang sempat melingkupi keduanya, "_Heat_ ku sepertinya akan datang dua minggu dari sekarang."

Kun membulatkan matanya. "Apa?!" Ia seperti tertohok, "Tunggu, kau mau—kau yakin mau aku bersamamu?"

"Apa salahnya mencoba?" Ten tersenyum jahil meski pipinya masih basah akan air mata. "Mungkin—bersama denganmu aku akan baik-baik saja."

"O—" Kun terpaku, menatap wajah Ten dengan mata berkilat indah. "_Oka__y_._ Okay_, aku akan menjagamu."

Ten tidak bisa menolak tentang statusnya sebagai_ omega_, ia bahkan yakin masih banyak yang akan merendahkan kemampuannya. Namun dengan Kun, _soulmate_ yang ada di sampingnya, kekasih hidupnya, Ten yakin ia akan baik-baik saja.


End file.
